Star Wars Rebels: Seeking a partner to be stranded with 3
by Albedo666
Summary: In the finale of the series Ezra has joined the dark side and Sabine and Hera are getting married. Life is moving on and where these characters end up at the end is anyone's guess. Is there a chance for love with Ezra, perhaps. Will Sabine and Hera leave the Ghost, hard to say. Will Kanan face off against his former apprentice, yes. No flaming please. Let the finale begin...now.
1. Chapter 1 Ezra unleashed

**Authors note:** Months after the event of the previous installment in this series Ezra has become the Inquisitor's Apprentice…turning his back on his former master Kanan. Sabine and Hera plan for their nuptials as they approach while finalizing plans to choose their replacements. There is emptiness though on the Ghost and Kanan has fell into a deep Jedi funk over losing Ezra to the dark side. This is the final story and whether it will be a happy wedding or not remains to be seen. So to kick things off let us have some fun on the dark side.

STAR WARS REBELS

Seeking a partner to be stranded with 3

CH.1: Ezra unleashed

Nar Shadda…the seediest underbelly the galaxy had to offer. It was filled with scum and villainy that made Mos Eisley look like a pleasure paradise of sorts. Bounty Hunters, the vile kind resided in chairs at the bar drinking stuff so toxic it could melt the insides of anyone not with the stomach for it. Ezra had been in Nar Shadda for a few months now, though he had been training under the Inquisitor longer than that. Ever since he found him, or he found him on Hoth the two had been training nonstop…honing in on skills Kanan was just getting around to.

Ezra had grown a foot taller and he was a bit older to the point where it looked like he actually belonged there, scary but kind of cool. He was actually better than he was months ago trying to pretend he was ok with Sabine being a lesbian with Hera. Nursing his drink, non-alcoholic but with a few colors added it could fool anyone, his eyes roamed the area where he had been working on his target. The Inquisitor told him of a dark lord of the Sith named Vader, a killer of Jedi and the personal Apprentice of the Emperor himself. Apparently there was a Jedi here Vader missed and it was their job to end him.

Ezra had fought long and hard to get to this point…and while in his stomach there were seeds of doubt planted from his time with Kanan he could not disappoint his master. The stage was backwashed by colored lights and Ezra turned his attention there to see a majestic and beautiful girl strut her stuff. She was something else wearing a tight form fitting attire of black as her long blond hair fell to her shoulders. She took in all the audience including them in her sensuous dance, her hips moving to the pulsing music all around her…everything about her dance was exotic. Ezra was hooked.

Her eyes were a lavender hue and her mouth was working into a crooked grin. She was a pro, her hands already unzipping her outfit and as she stepped out of it she wore a black top over a skirt that moved with her. The audience was clapping and howling but Ezra could not speak…he was mesmerized. He never thought he could feel anything for anyone else after Sabine and yet in the unlikeliest of places he found her. Moving from his seat he took a few tentative steps before his coat flew back and then all bets were off.

"He's got a lightsaber!" Someone close by yelled and Ezra saw the girl on stage give him a look and then she hurried off the stage.

"No wait it isn't what you think…what is your name?" Ezra cursed his luck and then noticed a man moving with the crowd, his shoulders were slumped like he was trying to hide.

Ezra remembered the picture the Inquisitor showed him…the very picture that led him here doing his best to flush him out. Now there he was…shaggy brown hair trailing down his back and beady eyes that looked over his shoulder like he was being followed…which he was. Chances are he was here to see the mystery girl on stage just as much as him. Ezra felt torn between duty and potential romance…but one thing he remembered from Kanan is romance did not mix with the force.

Hurrying after him he sees him spot him then breaks into a cold run. "No wait…ugh…this is not boding well for my first mission." Ezra pushed through limbs and tentacles, best not to think of; his hand reached for his weapon remembering that he was to strike without mercy, without hesitation when he found him for if he did…he was dead. The man was much faster than him…likely due to the force. Of course who was he but also a force inhibited individual…this should prove fun.

"Alright…time to test out this ability," he noted to himself and then burst into a full force run. People were a blur to him as he raced after the man, his target through the streets of Nar Shadda. As he went to leap over the rail he saw him land on a vehicle speeding off.

Cleansing his mind of distraction he leaps after him and lands on a vehicle ascending at dizzying speed. Managing his balance he focuses the power of the force in his legs and somersaults into the air and lands just behind the man. His stomach was doing flips on him but he could not afford to throw up…not now at least. The man had his back to him and Ezra fingered his weapon listening to the sound of the vehicle under them and the pilot who had yet to look up.

"You have come to kill me…and one so young at that," the man had a weariness to him, like he had been doing this for a while.

"I am sorry…but my Master is testing me…I can't fail now. You have escaped the Sith for sometime…now you must join the others who have fallen clinging onto their faith in the good, the Jedi way. The Sith are striking…make it easy on yourself and face me…with weapon drawn."

Ezra removed his weapon and lit it up, the orange blade shimmering in the night of Nar Shadda. He had chosen the color orange because it was his favorite color…that and red just seemed to be almost every Sith made lightsaber, seriously why were Jedi allowed to have green and blue? His own lightsaber he had destroyed back on Hoth and finding a crystal of this color was no easy feat…he must have looked on at least three planets.

"If I wield a weapon at you I would be breaking a vow I took to lay down my weapon after Vader began his hunt. I have tried to live a normal life…ignoring many of my Force intuitions or try and help the Galaxy in these troubling times…do not make me take up my weapon." The man finally turned and he saw how sunken in his eyes were…his body looked frail and yet for someone so broken he managed to make a leap that could have killed him. There was still fight in him.

"You and I are going to fight…and then you will die." Ezra raced at him and the man held out his hand sending him flying off the ship.

"Whoa…hey…ahhh!" Ezra felt himself slipping and he barely had time to grip the back of the ship. The ship was still speeding and he was being dragged behind, his grip on his lightsaber still tight…but he needed both hands to hold on before falling.

The man walked over to the edge and gazed down at him. Holding out his hand he did not know what to do…except take it. Being pulled up he looks into his eyes and waits…but the man just shakes his head. "I have saved you…but I know that will not be enough. There is a rooftop nearby…if you wish to fight we shall do so there…away from onlookers."

Ezra looked around and saw passing vehicles and knew why Sith wore hoods. Agreeing to his plan he watches him leap onto another vehicle and he does the same. When the two meet up on the rooftop he sees him shirk off his robe revealing fading Jedi fatigues and attached to his belt is a lightsaber. So…the Inquisitor was right after all. It was a shame to do this…seeing how he did save his life.

"The girl with the blond hair…she is my daughter. She is very special to me and no one must know of her connection to me. If you still intend to do this look after her…protect her from the Sith…and yourself. It is all I ask."

Ezra felt guilt eat away at the pit of his stomach as had been drooling after her that entire time. The man was facing certain death, though; it was clear he likely at one point fought in the Clone Wars or some conflict that caused him to run away. Nodding his head though; he holds his weapon out and the man lights up his own weapon with the blue blaze adding to the night.

"You have my word…now fight Jedi!" Ezra races at him and the clash of blades fills the night air with the static hiss of their weapons. Ezra takes his training to heart as he parries against the recluse Jedi, each attack driving him back as he embraces the anger inside.

The man says nothing as he spins his body and slices at his back causing Ezra to howl in pain. Even after all this time…the guy fought like he was still in tune with the force. Shaking his head he flips over him and swings for his head but his blade passes over where his head should be. Feeling his body flung into the air he finds himself rolling along the roof. Getting to his feet he glowers at the man who brandishes his weapon in a mocking gesture.

Ezra goes to meet his blade again and then places his hand out and an electrical shock courses through his body into the man. The man was so caught up in defending he had no way to block this attack, nor did he think he capable of it. Ezra was still working on bettering this but for now it would render him vulnerable for his finishing attack. The man dropped his guard and Ezra kicked him near the edge of the roof.

"Well done…it is clear your path to the dark side is all but complete. However…should my daughter learn who killed her father…you will have more on your plate then you know what to do with."

"Shut up!" Ezra plunges his blade into his chest then watches as his body tumbles off the roof. His eyes go wide as he realizes what he has done…his body cold all over…there was no going back now…even if he wanted to. He had just committed the worse act ever. And as the body disappeared down below…another Jedi bit the dust.

 **Authors note:** And with that the final story is a go. Ezra has killed a Jedi…not only that but the father of the girl he has grown to have feelings for. This should complicate things I am sure. Next chapter we join up with Hera and Sabine.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving forward

CH.2: Moving forward

Kanan was meditating in his quarters while Sabine and Hera were flying the Ghost…among other things. The two had announced plans of marriage sometime back and while he was shocked at first he was now completely onboard. Sabine and Hera had been a part of his team for some time but now it was clear it was time to move on. While as a Jedi he did not openly express his feelings it was clear sometimes when he would get quiet or he would sit back letting the others take center stage. Much like any family moving on required acceptance and encouragement and this was his way of saying he was ok with how things were going.

Losing Ezra though had shaken his foundation and learning that the Inquisitor had gained an Apprentice only drew his worse fears to reality…that Ezra no longer walked the path of the Jedi. Kanan was hurt as he imagined Obi-Wan were the day that Anakin turned to the dark side. It was a story that shook the order…and when Order 66 was given the Jedi stood no chance. The Sith were on the quick and easy route to victory and with what few fledgling Jedi left in existence it was only a matter of time till they were like a star and just vanished from the night sky.

Suddenly it him…his entire being and soul shocked to the core. The plunging of a blade into a man's chest…the man falling and standing their triumphant was the boy he once knew. There was a twisted agony of sorts coming from him…a sense of loss and power hunger. His head was splitting in two and his heart was breaking. Ezra had killed someone…but not just someone…he had killed a Jedi. This brief look at his former Apprentice confirmed his fears…that Ezra had crossed over to the Dark Side.

His body was cold…his eyes snapped open and he fell onto his back. He had spent a great deal of time training Ezra and putting his all into his training…and now with the worse happening it made him realize how much he had as a Master…and a friend. A single tear ran down his face and he wiped it away absently. No Master should ever go through this…no Master should let their emotions cloud their judgement. And yet if he did that…it would mean having to do something he never wanted to do, that his own Master told him was a dangerous road…to battle his Apprentice.

"I won't fight Ezra…there has to be another way," Kanan says as he moves to the door, his hand lingering on the button to open it. His lightsaber lay under his bed ready for use…but…now that he thought about it the weapon's silver glint was a reminder of what he had to do. For now maybe it was best if he avoid using the weapon altogether…not like the Inquisitor would show up anytime soon with his precious Apprentice out there doing his bidding.

As he finally opened the door he found Zeb waiting for him. "Oh hey…uh Kanan…was wondering if you were alright-."

"I'm fine Zeb…did you need anything?" Kanan kept his voice strong as he looked at his friend who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Oh…well…no actually just came to check up on ya. The girls are keeping things nice and tidy up front and Chopper seems to have picked up something, nothing big really-."

"Zeb…any distraction right now needs to be tended to, lead the way." Kanan followed after Zeb hoping this distraction would take his mind off Ezra. As for the girls, well, he tried not thinking about that at all.

* * *

Sabine sat on her partner's lap as she steered them through the multitude of billions of stars that were displayed before them. She imagined there was more than a billion but who had time to count all the stars…she knew she had better things to do. On her finger was a ring given to her by Hera after their adventures on Hoth. Their first adventure being stranded was on the planet Tatooine, only way she'd go back there is if things were quieter. She wore a short shirt that cut off near her stomach and she had some purple panties on.

"Sabine I really need to concentrate," Hera tells her for like the zillionth time, really it wasn't that hard flying while also having a girl straddle her lap.

"Oh please…I bet you know this entire part of the universe so well you can do it blindfold. Why not take a break, put it on autopilot so we can make full use of this room." Sabine and her had been engaged for a bit and each time they thought they would marry something else came up. They were on their way to meet up with possible candidates to replace them on the Ghost. So far all the other people didn't fit their qualifications.

It was not an easy job…trying to find two people who could fill in their places when they had made this their home in such a long period of time. Sabine snuck her arms around her neck closing them in on her…her eyes looking deeply into hers. Pressing her lips softly at first she tests the waters…see how well she can untense her love. Hera was always tense when flying…especially when a mission was concerned. Still…she did let her guard down occasionally.

Hera hit a few controls and she slid her hands down cupping her cheeks and she let out a relived sigh. She knew Hera could not get enough of her butt…she enjoyed when she did this because it always took her by surprise. Deepening the kiss she leads her hands down to work on getting the top half of her flight suit off. They had the entire cockpit to themselves and she was not going to waste it talking about feelings or the future.

Hera was purring to her as she slid it down her shoulders and she pulled out of the kiss a bit to place her hands down at the hem of her own shirt and slowly began working it up her body. And that is when the message alert flashed. Hera heard it for she was reaching around her and that is when her face got all serious. "I know that look…what is up?"

"Huh…oh…um just a priority message…for the Captain, which is me. Sorry to cut things short, I'll make it up to you promise." She kissed her and Sabine raised a brow as she collected her clothing and got dressed.

"You know sooner or later you will have to trust me hon, I mean we are getting married and married people don't have secrets." Sabine left the cockpit then and pouted. She figured it was this person Hera had been talking to…the one who gave them leads on certain vital missions. Heaving a sigh she decided to go see what the others were up to.

* * *

Hera sat there for a bit zipping herself up and presenting herself best she can. Fulcrum must have a new lead…not sure to include her future wife though yet, her thoughts were of Sabine and she felt a slight guilt over not including her in on this. Fulcrum and her had been in contact for quite a while…each mission leading them to strikes against the formidable Empire or helping people in need, which kind of went with that.

"Are you alone?" Fulcrum asks. Hera nods her head as the cabin darkens and Fulcrum appears, though the person is hidden in a cloak so it is hard to see the person's face.

"Yes…what news do you have for me?" Hera stared at the image and then saw Fulcrum disappear and instead the face of a man is shown.

"You will be getting company soon…his name is Senator Bail Organa…and also an important person in the Rebellion. He will be accompanied by two other people…their identities I cannot give for fear they will be sought after. Listen to them well…do what you will with the information but a decision will need to be made…good luck."

"Wait…when are we going to meet?" Hera knew that Fulcrum had to keep their true identity a secret but…all this cloak and dagger and lying to her girl were getting annoying.

"When the time is right…but that time is not now. I promise all will be explained but till then know it is for the best. Keep safe Hera." The image then disappears and Hera is left there mulling over this.

It appeared they would be having company…very important company. Rising from her seat she realizes then that if they hold up here they may miss out on meeting their replacements. Opening the door she watches as Sabine falls to the floor. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Nooooo…maybe…so I guess we're expecting some company huh…who?" Sabine asks her standing before her but she just eases her to the side.

"You will find out pretty soon…now I believe I owe you something…" Hera stands before their quarters then drags the girl in and closes the door behind them and all that could be heard is muffled giggles.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter we go back to Nar Shadda where Ezra's situation only becomes more complicated than it should be. The mystery girl from before will make a return appearance and Ezra having done what he did will have to protect her…not a great way to start a relationship, lol. Meanwhile in chapter four the Ghost crew are expecting some guests, one of which is Princess Leia's adoptive father…but who are the other two guests?


	3. Chapter 3 Walking on the dark side

CH.3: Walking on the dark side

Ezra had killed a man, a Jedi, and that would forever be on his conscious no matter where he went. Nar Shadda was the place to go if you wanted to kill someone and not get noticed…it was a place where no one would mourn you if you passed. This place had yet to fall under Imperial control partly because it was already a criminal planet and had no interest in joining the fledgling resistance against the Empire.

Ezra had made his way from the roof back to his temporary quarters and knelt before a device that would activate when it recognized him. Taking a breath he sees the holo image of his Master standing above him, that tall demanding presence still giving him shivers and he wasn't even within touching distance. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and he felt like he was being judged…why did he always do that with just a stare?

"Greetings my young Apprentice…what news do you have for me?" This was how it usually went when the two weren't within actual physical distance.

"Master it is done…the Jedi is no more. I killed him as requested…now I am ready to-." Ezra stopped as he finally looked up but saw that instead of a smile he just frowned.

"I am afraid extraction at this point is simply impossible. You see someone saw you had a lightsaber…and news of it has reached the highest criminal organization there is. Nar Shadda is not allowing any ships entrance…nor are they allowing any to leave. At this point in time you are very much on your own-."

"Wait…hold up are you saying I have to stay here longer? No…uh definitely not if I stay here I will be murdered, your Apprentice will be killed-."

"You have to answer for what you have done Ezra…you were late on spotting your target and you caused quite a commotion on top of the vehicles in your pursuit. Furthermore you failed in the mission when it called for subtlety when instead you opted to reveal yourself and all cause you were too focused on the girl on stage!"

Ezra bowed his head as he could feel his eyes boring into him. However something didn't sit well with him…how did he know all this? "Master if I may…how did you come to know this?"

The Inquisitor placed his hands behind his back and that toothy smile of his caused his stomach to do flips. "I've been watching you Ezra…this was a test to see how well you would do on your own. I have been training you for this…to hone your skills and tap into that darkness you hold close to you. The sad thing is…you hesitated…you contemplated…you took your time with a target that was extremely dangerous and should have been dealt with in the bar itself."

Ezra tried to think of anyone watching him particularly who would have worked for the Inquisitor but he was too lost in hunting the Jedi down to notice properly. He should humble himself before his Master…perhaps he had a plan for something like this. "Master-."

"Ezra if you survive this you will be given a new mission…till then you are on your own. We are past the hand holding stage…it is time for you to step up and take responsibility for your actions. That being said…best of luck." The Inquisitor flashed a smile and then disappeared.

"Ok great…you train me to be your Apprentice then you up and leave me dry only with a few skills to survive on…what happened to Master and Apprentice?" Ezra heard something and as he looked over at the door he barely had time to react as it blew apart; splinters thrown in the air, chaos as lasers spewed forth at him, story of his life.

Ezra activated his lightsaber in time to block a few body shots aimed at him. Everything was slowed down and he directed one of the blasts at one of the thugs knee sending him down howling in pain. One of the Rodians came in heavy blaster pittering away at his defense as he found himself backing to the window. Out of the corner of his eye he noted a heavy Gammorean charging towards him. This was not going to bode well.

"Augh!" He yelled as he was pushed through the window with glass in his hair and his back hitting the connecting stairs outside leading to the roof. The Gammorean climbed out after him and with his grip on his weapon he sliced off what meant the world to it…assuming it would find a mate.

The Gammorean let out a squeal as its grubby hands gripped down below but he had no time to issue an apology. Rolling to his feet he winced and looked down seeing some glass poking into his side. The Gammorean was once again chasing after him…this time with an axe bigger than his head. It was quite clear he had overstayed his welcome and how this Jedi he had slain survived that long without being detected…he'd really like an answer if he were to live that long.

"These guys just won't let up," he groaned as he climbed up the stairs just as the Gammorean slammed its heavy weapon overhead and sending shakes through his legs. The rest of the party was following close behind…one of them slipped on the Gammorean's once proud but not so joyous jewels and went flying over the rail.

Ezra thought to say something snappy but right now snappy would not do. Once on the roof he tried to outrace his attackers…but they were quick. The heat of a blaster bore into his shoulder and he found himself rolling along at the speed he ran. Gritting his teeth he pulled himself up and focusing on the technique taught to him by the Inquisitor he threw the saber watching it arc through the air slicing off the Rodian's head before returning to his hand.

"Sweet…disgusting but sweet. Not sure how much longer I can hold off these uglies…they clearly want more of me then is available." Ezra judged the distance between him and the next roof and as he took a few breathes he propelled himself over the edge as more blasters joined where the Rodian's left off.

Landing with a crunch he brought his lightsaber back up blocking shots that would surely put an end to his Sith days. Turning off his weapon he found a hatch that led downstairs and as he dropped down he found himself landing on a bed. At least he landed face first…still…ouch that hurt. The sound of a shower running filled his ears and as he looked over he noticed someone lived here. His body was tired and hurting so movement was kind of sluggish and drawing his weapon on someone in their own home, not good.

Ezra did not know whether to make a sound or to simply lie still hoping the person did not find him there. As the door opened he saw a girl with blond hair flowing down her back and her body only covered in a towel. Her eyes were the same ones from the stage…her hip was popped out as she rested a hand on it. "Are you bleeding all over my bed?"

"Yes…sorry about that if you want I can roll onto the floor…" Ezra groaned as he managed to do half a roll before the floor met him and he let out an umph.

"This is a first…so…care explaining why a Jedi like yourself caused such a chaos while I was on stage?" She walked over to where he lay and he saw a bead of water run down her long legs.

"Yeah…about that…sort of kind of was in pursuit of a man and wound up exposing myself distracted by…you." Ezra figured that was easy enough to tell and wasn't far from the truth.

"I see…and this man…he wouldn't perchance be my father would he?" The girl lifted her leg and before he could protest she kicked the place where the piece of glass lay lodged inside him. Coughing up blood he attempts to roll away but she is too fast as she reaches down to grip his throat.

"I-I can explain…my name is…Ezra Bridger…I'm a Sith Apprentice to a man known only as the Inquisitor…your father was my mark…my first step in continuing my journey to the…Dark…Side…"

The girl eased up on her grip but Ezra was still seeing spots. Climbing to his feet he feels her heel press into his windpipe and he clutches at her foot but to no avail. He tries to call upon the powers of the Sith…namely the force choke but in his weakened state it would only appear to be a tickle to her throat. He tried to keep his eyes from going up her towel…which at this point was unfurling around her curvy body and last thing he wanted to see was her body before death…only to be haunted by it in the afterlife.

"What did you do to my father? He was just trying to live a normal life…he never did anything to hurt anyone. I never knew him growing up but my mother told me he was doing good out there…good…so why would you want to kill him?" Her eyes began to get misty and her voice choked making what he was about to say that much more difficult.

"I killed your father…up on the roof…he told me to look after you," he felt the guilt ride over his entire body, his hands quitting on her leg as he deserved this fate. A Jedi had fallen to his blade and someone else might further down the road if he continued this path…this path for which Kanan had warned him against.

"You should die…I hate you…I hate everything about Jedi and Sith! When I found out my father was a Jedi…after my mother told me he was a pilot…I wanted nothing to do with him. My mother dies leaving me alone so I head here…take up exotic dancing and bury myself in living day by day. And then my father comes into my life…it takes a bit for me to accept him but gradually I learn to see him past the whole Jedi thing. Now he is dead…and now I have no one!" She let go of his neck as she held herself. Ezra sat up and winced as he was reminded of the glass in him.

"I am sorry for what happened to your father…I really am…and if I could go back I'd spare his life. I'm in too deep though…and now I'm stuck here because people are after me, bad people who know what I wield." Ezra looked up at her but saw her moving away. He didn't feel like calling after her…not sure he needed another kick.

Feeling himself lose consciousness he sees a blur approaching him and then he feels a sharp pain as something is removed from him. Before he can drift to darkness a splash of cold water wakes him up and he sees her removing his clothes and wrapping something around his wound. "I don't know why I am helping you…but…if they know you are here I'm not safe. Get to your feet…Jedi or Sith you are helping me get out of here."

Ezra nods his head as he goes to place his shirt back on and turns to ask her something when he feels a towel in his face. "Hey…what is this for?"

"So you don't see me walk away…best prepare yourself cause Nar Shadda has no love for the Sith or the Jedi. Ezra Bridger…welcome to hell." Ezra let those words sink in and as the towel fell down he let out a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 Guess who is coming to dinner

CH.4: Guess who is coming to dinner

Kanan was not pleased by what Zeb had to show him…not one bit. Apparently a contact of Zeb's…who would remain nameless for his own safety revealed information that the Inquisitor had been spotted…but without anyone matching Ezra's description; not good considering the trouble he had been known to get into. He had fate in him and his abilities but the kid still wound up in more trouble than he could count. He thanked Zeb though for looking into this and knowing that he was in constant turmoil. All he could picture was Ezra making his way onto the Phantom and disappearing off the Ghost forever lost to him.

As he made his way down the hall he heard the sound of a ship latching onto the Ghost and as the brief shudder passed he sped up his walk to the cockpit. Hera was already heading his way fixing her outfit and he just let whatever question he was about to ask fall into the background. Right now though they had some unexpected guests that needed tending to; business before knowing why Hera was not in the cockpit.

"Kanan hey…um…so my contact gave me some information and told me some very important people are meeting us…here. So we won't be making it in time to meet our candidates." Hera was making her way to the hatch and Kanan followed hot on her trail.

"You mean Fulcrum…so…who are these people?' Kanan stopped short of bumping into her and she said nothing else as she pushed the button opening it up.

Out of the hatch first stepped a man with black short hair and a bright cheerful expression on his face. Kanan knew him right off as Senator Bail Organa…once a preceding member of the Council back on Courasant. His hand in his was warm and polite and Kanan felt his being left out of the loop with Hera slip away. "Kanan…so good to see you. I thank you for meeting us on such short notice."

"It is alright Senator…I know you are trying to lay low," Kanan shook his hand then let go as he stepped to the side.

"Yes…Emperor Palpatine is not making things easy on my end. He wishes to use me as leverage so all the residing politicians that survived or weren't brought in to surrender to his will. There are still worlds out there not under Imperial control and that does not sit well with the wrinkled man in black."

Kanan nodded his head at this…and Hera was standing at the hatch as yet another person stepped through. This man Kanan knew too well from their dealings with him in the past, smooth and quite the lady charmer he was a gambler and quick at the draw shot…went by Lando Calrissian.

"Hera always a pleasure to see you. Oh and congratulations on your engagement…where is the lucky bride to be?" Lando bent down to kiss Hera's hand and Kanan just rolled his eyes.

"She is…getting dressed and will be here shortly. It is always nice seeing you Lando…I hope the trip wasn't too much for you and your new ship." Hera slowly took her hand back and Kanan grinned seeing the look of disappointment on Lando's face.

"You kidding…that beaut can outrun any Star Destroyer out there…best ship in the galaxy if you ask me. It purrs like…er…well oh heck with it purrs like a satisfied lady. If you want sometime I can show you it…of course Sabine can tag along we can make it a-."

"Lando we have business to get to remember?" Bail clearly was on top of things here and he clearly had a handle on the galaxy's leading bachelor.

"Oh right…another time of course. Still Bail I think we are one man short here…don't you think we should bring out our final guest?" Lando makes a sweeping gesture and just when Kanan thought he was done with surprises out steps a robed figure with his head bent down. Kanan was suspicious…that is until he rises up and the hood falls back to reveal a heavily bearded but twinkle eyed man with a face that spoke trust.

"Gentleman…and lady…please excuse the late entrance but one can never be too careful. Let us convene with this meeting…I am due back on Tatooine shortly." Kanan knew him…had heard stories of his bravery and fortitude in battle, once a General during the Clone Wars and quite the man of wit. Last message he received from him told him of the dire situation and going into hiding.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…it is an honor sir," Kanan bows and rises up as the elderly Jedi Knight approached him.

"The honor is all mine Kanan…your deeds have reached far and wide across the galaxy, you and your friends. However I must cut pleasantries short as there is much to discuss…do you have a room we can talk in?" Obi-Wan followed Hera down the hall and Kanan couldn't get over his awe struck self.

Sabine scrambled after them along with Zeb and Chopper close behind, Kanan said nothing on their late arrival but was relieved to see the crew together. This news would likely concern all of them as someone like Obi-Wan who had gone into hiding would not risk such a venture unless it bore some importance to all the Ghost crew. Once inside the room he takes a seat while Sabine goes to sit in Hera's lap.

"I've just received word that Nar Shadda has shut down all traffic in and out of the planet. It seems some kind of disturbance has been made and little is being revealed as to what has gone down." Bail explains as he activates a hologram showing the planet as it currently was.

Kanan knew Nar Shadda from stories he heard, while personally never being there he knew it was a place not to go if one valued their life and currency they carried on their person. Nar Shadda was a place of the darkest scum and villainy in the galaxy…that or Kessel which was like a desert.

"I've talked to some friends of mine…those who managed to escape before the planet was locked down," Lando explains leaning back in his chair, "turns out there was a murder on the planet. Now there is murder all the time on Nar Shadda and the planet is never locked down…but apparently witnesses in a bar say it was a Jedi."

Kanan recalled the feeling he had while meditating and the news Zeb told him that the Inquisitor was spotted by himself. Obi-Wan caught the look he gave and he seemed to age before his very eyes. Obi-Wan spoke softly but when he spoke everyone dropped what they were doing so they could listen to what he had to say. Would he be like that when he was older? Assuming he survived this.

"Your sources are correct Lando…in fact Kanan knows all too well who this Jedi is. The only problem is he was not wielding a Jedi made lightsaber nor was he following the Jedi code. This is something I have some experience with for it happened during a dark period of my life as well."

"Kanan what is he talking about?" Hera inquires as she looks directly at him. Kanan can't lie…not with Obi-Wan pretty much selling him out at this point. He had hoped to keep this from everyone but it was clear there was no avoiding it any longer…the truth had to be told.

"Zeb revealed to me that through one of his contacts that the Inquisitor was spotted without Ezra. A little before this was even revealed to me I felt Ezra's turmoil, his grief and rage washing over me like a fever trying to break. I could feel the man's fear and regrets and then in a blinding stroke it was over…he was dead…and Ezra was gone."

The room fell silent and Sabine stood up fast looking around the room while her eyes were fogging up. "No…that has to be a mistake…Ezra is a good kid he would never throw his life away and kill someone innocent-."

"Honey please…sit back down…you have to remember that Ezra attacked Kanan, stole the Phantom, joined up with the Inquisitor and became his Apprentice. He turned on all of us…and much as I want to hold out he will turn back…"

Sabine was about to fall to her knees but Zeb was there to catch her and she cried into him. The news was devastating and Kanan bowed his head. It was all his fault…Ezra was gone because of him.

"I once had an Apprentice I am certain many of you know, he went by the name Anakin Skywalker. He originally was a slave till my Master and I came upon him and his freedom was won. My Master however did not survive after some…complications so the boy's fate was placed unto me. I was young and naïve…I thought I could be a Master…how wrong I was. Anakin was always headstrong pushing forward with both feet and reckless at times keeping me always on my toes.

"Anakin let his emotions cloud his judgement…and he fell in love. The Jedi Code, when it was still proud and held honorably by those seated in a Council of our best spoke of love and the many complications it presented to upholding tradition and clear thoughts. Try as I might Anakin was pulling away more and more…giving in to temptations which included avenging the loss of his mother slaughtering Tusken Raiders, women and children alike. I always thought of Anakin like a little brother and as events further unfolded and he let Palpatine turn him into his puppet the deaths just continued to build till I had to stop him myself. It is what Kanan now faces…and only him."

Hera then looked at him and Kanan could see the hurt there. "Kanan…what is he talking about?" Hera gave him one of those looks and he heaved a sigh rising from his chair.

"Ezra was my Apprentice…he has killed and now it is up to me to go and stop him. If he meets back up with the Inquisitor this opportunity will have been wasted and then he will be gone forever."

"And how do you plan on getting to him?" Hera would not let go and Kanan ran a hand through his hair at that.

"As luck would have it I have that problem solved," Lando spoke up as he pressed a button and the hologram was replaced by a picture of a Bounty Hunter…in armor similar to Sabine. "Sabine will pose as this Bounty Hunter and you will be her hired help. Once down on the planet you will only have 24 hours to carry this out before I come back to give you a window to leave. If you do not show…you will be stuck there till the murder is carried out."

Kanan could not ask everyone to give up everything to go to a planet so dangerous a body was left rotting for days after being killed before it was investigated. Still Zeb, Sabine, Hera, and Chopper all seemed eager to go and help Ezra. Kanan looked at Obi-Wan who finally stood and went to pull him aside as conversation filled the room.

"Kanan…this mission will not be easy so remember once you find him…don't let your guard down. May the force be with you…always." Kanan nodded his head as the mission was set…he just hoped he could carry through with it.


	5. Chapter 5 Nar Shadda nights

CH.5: Nar Shadda nights

"By the way…what is your name…in case we die," he told her as he slid along the bar top as a Trandoshan swung a pipe where he had stood moments before.

"I'm Elicia…now keep moving lest you want this to be your grave," she told him as she flipped over a an ugly brute ready to stop her in her tracks.

"Nope…never crossed my mind my grave would be in a dingy bar like this," he slid along the bartop then kicked the creature in the mouth sending him to the floor.

"This place was all I knew…you would give it a little more respect than that. People living on Nar Shadda live by whatever means they come by…some work as exotic dancers and others criminal scum. I stayed alive doing this…how did you stay alive when not running for your life?"

Ezra thought of his friends back on the Ghost and smiled wistfully. Watching as Elicia slid under the legs of a Gammorean then managed to land a kick at its back it was just amazing watching the gracefulness of her in action. "I got by with a little help from my friends," he told her simply.

"I see…so you weren't always so vile and criminal. Tell me how did you end up working for this Inquisitor…sounds like you had quite the life." Elicia held the door open for him as he joined her and he grinned.

"If I told you I would have to kill you…though in all seriousness if I did tell you we would both be dead." He pointed over his shoulder as the Trandoshan was prepping a weapon ready to fire on all cylinders at them.

"Right…well…let us continue this in our next foray of doom." Ezra followed her just as the door exploded in splinters behind them. The two had been running since her apartment was invaded by some unruly house guests. It was now in the late hours of the day heading to morning and his arm was getting tired from using his lightsaber without much of a break.

Elicia managed to procure a blaster from one of their fallen adversaries and she was quite the marksman taking headshots at every breathing spot they came to…which wasn't a lot given their time period. Already making good ground they stopped near a rail that led down into the sewers. The smell alone was giving him memories of his youth.

"If you must know I was part of a crew of heroes who went around helping those in need. My first Master was a respectable man, quiet at times but he looked after me and guided me in the ways of the force. There was this girl…so beautiful and talented with art…I had a crush on her but she would never give me the time or day. The pilot was extraordinary…she could pull off the most difficult of maneuvers with ease while also keeping everyone in line. Zeb…he was like an annoying brother to me, but I could tell he was warming up to me. And then Chopper the droid…never quite understood him nor he of me. Then things changed…the girl I had a crush on fell for someone else…the pilot if you would believe it and the one I thought of Master…it just wasn't enough anymore.

"So I decided to leave…pursue another option in my training that could really give me the full fledged training I deserved. The only problem was it led me here…and now I'm running for my life as he expects me to pull out of this and go back to him. I killed someone…a Jedi…no way my former Master will welcome me back with open arms." Ezra gripped the rail tightly as it was the only thing from keeping him from falling over.

The sound of their followers was growing louder and as Ezra looked over his shoulder he saw them like a mob advancing on them. Igniting his weapon he went to advance and felt Elicia's hand on his shoulder. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am honoring a promise I made to your father…and I intend on keeping it. I am going to protect you…keep you safe from harm long enough for you to escape. I know I've done wrong…and I can't apologize enough for that…but at least here with my death things will go back to the way they were. At least when I die…even if it is one minor incident…it will clear my conscious and the Inquisitor will be out an Apprentice…"

"Don't be reckless…we can both get out of this-." Ezra turned around then and placing a hand behind her he pulls her in for a deep kiss. It was his first real kiss and he wanted to remember it for what it was…a last unspoken request.

Elicia was caught by surprise not knowing what to do with the kiss and Ezra did not blame her. Pulling back he moves her blond hair from her face and turns his attention back to the mob who clearly do not care if he goes all out making out. Clearing his head he moves forward with his lightsaber humming, his head was bowed slightly as he tapped into the power he had.

"So…who is first?" Ezra made a kissy face and that clearly angered the Trandoshan as it raced towards him.

"You stole my first kiss…oh hell with this you are coming with me lover boy!" Elicia fired over his shoulder and caught the Trandoshan in the head sending him down. The group did not like that and charged.

"Huh…hey…what gives I was trying to-." Elicia grabbed his arm then pulled him to her body and smiled ruefully.

"I told you we can get out of this…so…trust me?" She waited for his answer but he didn't know what to say. And then just like that she leaned back and they fell over into the darkness.

* * *

Ezra did not know what happened after that, how could he, the first girl he ever kissed dragged him over a rail and into the sewers. His eye lids slowly pan open to see a crusty looking ceiling and his ears detect the drip of something unpleasant. Groaning as he shifts about where he lays he spots Elicia crouched down nearby examining his weapon. "Like what you see?"

"It is really an interesting design…completely different from my father's. He didn't talk too much about his days as a Jedi…how was it for you?" She inquires and he manages to pull up into a half seated position.

"Well…there was a lot of training and meditating and getting shot at. My Master Kanan taught me about keeping things simple…no point in thinking of it further outside then needed, in other words don't push for perfection. Each practice session whether we were dueling each other with our weapons or lifting objects it was essential to keep centered and far from conflict as possible. Think of it like a Jedi having a personal bubble…too much in that bubble and it will drift in the wind or pop. That is how I saw it at least."

Elicia nodded her head as she tossed him the weapon and he caught it with a deft hand. Learning the ways of the force from a Jedi seemed simpler in design but none of it had sunk through in regards to abilities or power…not like what the Inquisitor had tapped into.

"So…how was that different from your time working for the Inquisitor? By the way answer as we walk…I think no one is following us for now." Elicia led the way and Ezra found his eyes drifting down to her butt however she shot him a look and he returned to looking at the back of her head.

"Well…the Inquisitor managed to tap into an unused part of my brain, something that seemed to be there with a mental focus and acuity that could quicken my training time considerably. I managed to use force speed in a pinch or jump high or far whenever it was needed. The downside to this type of training was I became exhausted faster…even now the weight of the lightsaber grows heavy when it should be light. I use up more energy and that is the cost of learning this stuff when the proper way is in time basically. Some Dark Side abilities consist of force lightning…which comes off a bit static like and force grip…which needs time to prepare."

They came to a stop up ahead as the sewers opened up into several tunnels going different ways. Ezra could hear the sewer water running faster to the left than the right…while the one to the right seemed to descend a bit. In his time in Nar Shadda he had not familiarized himself with the sewer system. Which way would lead them to safety?

"I say we descend…the faster route might appear quicker in getting us from trouble but unless you can fight a current our best chances lie down." Elicia folded her arms pretty sure of her decision.

"I don't know…if we push for down where will we end up? Who is to say what nasty thing lies down there waiting for us…I say we stick with the faster route and take our chances." Ezra folded his own arms copying her.

"Tell you what…you can take the faster route…but then who would protect me from the mean nasties down below? It would be a shame to break your promise to my father…after you killed him so naughty like I should imagine." She gave him a pout and began to press her arms against her chest.

Ezra laughed for the first time in a bit and ran a hand over his face. "You are seriously going to guilt me into going with you…ok fine you win…but if something with tentacles is down there I am going to say I told you so." Ezra pushed past her giving her a playful shove and grinned. "You know I really like what you did with your chest there…if guilting me wouldn't work you went with your guns-."

"Yeah keep your eyes on the road ahead and the guns behind ok?" She laughed a bit at that and Ezra nodded his head. It was hard to say where these tunnels went but he was liking the company much more as time passed.


	6. Chapter 6 Family divided

CH.6: Family divided

Sabine was putting up quite a sweat as her partner and her wrestled their tongues against each other. The two were using their downtime while the others worked over the finer details of the mission. So far what she gathered she would be posing as some bounty hunter named Boba Fett, some guy in armor similar to hers with a jetpack. This would mean posing as a guy and that meant acting like one as well. In her past she had a crush who was a guy back on her home world…however being artistic and all didn't quite sail in the world of criminal activity and scum living.

Feeling Hera turn the tables on her she found herself pinned under her and her hands holding her wrists over her head. She found this to be a dirty move…but…she had done some nasty stuff since the two of them first got together a long while ago. They were going to wed soon but first they had to go into the seedy underbelly of the galaxy and see to the friend who had abandoned them. The fact that Ezra had left without saying goodbye still stung. It must have shown cause Hera pulled up looking down at her.

"You miss him don't you?" Hera asks softly, her green skin alight and her lekku twitching a bit. She looked so beautiful and the sheets lie over the two of them keeping their bodies from being seen by anyone opening the door.

"I know he betrayed everyone but…some part of me wishes things can go back to the way they were…before he joined the Dark Side." She reached up stroking Hera's face and feeling her push against it.

"Even if we manage to get through this without any damage being done on either side…Ezra will not be the same boy who came into our lives. He has changed…been tainted by not only darkness but also taking another life…and that never leaves. " Hera's voice was heavy and Sabine plopped her head onto the pillow as she felt her mood for pleasure disappear.

"We missed the planet we were supposed to meet our replacements…and with the wedding fast approaching we won't have time to look. Are we ever going to leave the Ghost?" Sabine's question was left hanging and Hera had no answer. It was kind of sad knowing they'd spend the rest of their lives on a ship that did not feel like home anymore.

* * *

"So those two are actually going through with it huh?" Lando asked as Kanan was busy inspecting the ship Lando had such high praise for.

"Hmm…oh yeah…they love each other beyond compare. So…the ship kind of needs a lot of work here Lando…" Kanan turned around and saw the Corellian turn to look at him with a raised brow.

"I know that…just…kind of hard coming across funds is all. It was pure genius I got her…but…just wait till you see her in action. She can get behind any Tie and blast it clear across tomorrow and then some…plus the turns can take her through the tightest of corners. She is the love of my life and she is taking me places…where no idea but it is all worth it."

Kanan grinned having no doubt that Lando was going places. He was the type of guy not going to stick around forever…though he did come in handy in a pinch. Hearing footsteps approach he spots Obi-Wan talking to Chopper…or the very least listening to him. It was sort of strange, he was crouched there with his head tilted to the side and Chopper was just having a field day.

"The first time I met him was when Bail took me to Tatooine that little dust ball of a planet with twin suns. The guy was so homely and those eyes of his seemed to sparkle like he was still a teen. Of course much like you he didn't have much opinion of the ship. The guy is ok in my books though."

Kanan smiled at that statement for it was the truth. His Master spoke highly of General Kenobi and his enigmatic personality and ability to bring a grin to most any Jedi or Clone Trooper. His levity would be great to have on the Ghost but Obi-Wan made it clear this was not permanent and that after he helped he would be on his way. Would that happen to him someday…to just vanish and be another footnote in history? Tatooine was where they were quite sometime ago…had he spent longer there he might have seen him in person.

"I see…well I will let him know." Obi-Wan rose up and went to join them as Chopper rolled off saying something to himself. "Your droid is quite something…seems he picked up on a few faulty systems that might need some checking up on."

"Ha…see Chopper knows his ships and clearly yours needs fixing. Now this ship…she can really put yours to shame Kanan." Lando smirked.

"First of all…the Ghost is Hera's…second I don't believe Chopper was talking about the Ghost." Kanan saw Obi-Wan nod his head in agreement and Lando's jaw dropped.

"Before we go anywhere you might want to fix a few things Lando…this beaut of yours can stop on us and it won't do the party any good if it breaks down in mid escape. Kanan a word if you will." Obi-Wan moves off and Kanan pats Lando's shoulder as he sinks into his chair.

Kanan followed Obi-Wan to the crew quarters…which weren't much to look at and noted the weary look on Obi-Wan's face. "Something on your mind?"

"Something that should be on your mind as well Kanan…the fate of Ezra; if you recall, as I'm very well certain you have, he has killed a Jedi and has learned the way of the Sith…something that just can't be forgotten no matter how many hours you spend talking to the individual, I've seen it first-hand."

Kanan heaved a sigh as he leaned up against the wall and looked at the man, the legend; one of the few left alive to tell tales of the Clone Wars, though he was certain he did not want to tell of those days anymore then Kanan did of his struggle of getting to where he is now. The two stood in momentary silence as they contemplated the mission at hand and what it would entail if things went south. Obi-Wan was pretty much bracing him for that.

"I can't kill Ezra…he is like my family and while I can't look past what he has done it will be the last thing on my mind as I confront him. I realize facing Anakin was horrendous for you…but…maybe it is not too late for Ezra." Kanan tries to reason with Obi-Wan…try to have him see his view point on this. When Obi-Wan had fought Anakin he was older but Ezra was still young in mind and body…the skill level was separated and they hadn't fought together in the Clone Wars like the two of them had.

"I can't force you to kill Ezra…nor would I ever wish this on any Jedi Master, but Kanan you have to realize if he escapes he will go back to the Inquisitor. Reason with him…try and have him see the light once more…if you can you will be the first who brought his Apprentice back from the brink of darkness. I wish you luck on this venture…but now I must pull back…any more involvement on my part could prove disastrous."

Kanan bowed his head and accepted the outstretched hand of his role model…his friend. "I understand…I should probably head back to the Ghost for the final prep. You take care and…May the Force be with you…always."

"The Force is my ally and friend…I doubt it will leave me just yet. When we go and it is our time the Force will see us to our next destination…trust in the Force when facing Ezra…don't leave it behind and rely on old feelings…Ezra may very well forget who he once was."

Kanan nods his head as he heads off the ship hearing in the background Lando cursing under his breath as he tinkers around with Bail looking down at him. "Say Lando…what is the name of the ship?"

Lando pokes his head from underneath the controls and wears this boyish grin. "It is called the Falcon, the Millennium Falcon, nice huh?"

"Yeah…sounds like something that will last for years to come," Kanan of course could not see it lasting long with all the problems it was having, but he didn't feel right voicing that at the moment.

* * *

Hera sat at the controls of the Ghost as she began the final prep for their journey to Nar Shadda. Sabine sat beside her in her Mandalorian armor, her posture was straight and rigid and she was practicing her male voice…which was getting pretty good. Zeb had been made up to look like Sabine's bodyguard, and Chopper was making some final adjustments to the Ghost to make it look like a ship flown by a ruthless Bounty Hunter.

"Hey babe…you know your role for this mission?" Sabine's voice is hardly recognizable as she takes on a male personae and Hera does her best to remember it was still Sabine under there.

"Yeah…I'm your female lover, personal pilot, and slave," she disliked having to be a slave but it was a fate that always seemed to hang over her people for their planet and its lack of strength. At a young age she was taught the art of dance which she had drawn upon while in the Hutt's palace. To be honest she didn't enjoy showing skin…nor acting too feminine as it made her feel more vulnerable than she cared to admit.

"I know this is not easy for you…but it is for our cover and no matter what happens we're still getting married and this is only a little detour." Sabine's words were comforting but as she started the ship up once she knew Kanan was on board she began having doubts.

"Alright everyone…let's get this show on the road. Once we reach Nar Shadda I will go look for Ezra while you meet up with this Fett's contact on the planet. Keep things short as possible…we don't know too much about this Bounty Hunter other than his reputation so be on your guard. Zeb if things look troubling throw a punch."

Hera followed behind the Falcon as it set off and as they went to jump into space she pondered how this would all go down…with Ezra and this Bounty thing. They'd know soon enough…

 **Authors note:** Ezra was a huge part of the Ghost crew and now the crew is going to try and get him back. Of course Ezra and Elicia are down in the sewers escaping for their lives…so what possible trouble can they get into? Going into this mission one thing is certain…no one will be the same after.


	7. Chapter 7 What lies beneath

CH.7: What lies beneath…really smells

Ezra and Elicia began their descent down the tunnel rather quietly. There was trepidation and caution in their steps as they each drew in breaths not knowing what they would find. At one point they were holding hands not really noticing till some light was shed on them and they awkwardly let go with nervous laughs. He knew he felt something for her and there was something there in the way she looked at him…but…he feared all she saw was the killer of her father. There were tremors of the Dark Side still lingering in him and he fought hard as he could past all the urges.

When they finally reached the bottom they found a very large quantity of water that looked quite deep…if one of them wound up in it that would be bad. "I did not bring my bathing suit with me…did you?"

"I think we are still strangers for you to see me in that," she shot back at him with a playful grin, "get to know me better and we'll see."

"You are pretty good with the retorts…you always have a way with words don't you?" Ezra asked as he pressed his back against the wall edging his way along the circular pathway.

"When you are an exotic dancer on stage you kind of have to respond to the audience…especially those getting too close to the stage. I learned early on if you keep quiet the show doesn't sell…which means it is your fault not theirs. It is more habit then intentional…if that is anything to ya."

Ezra was not offended and found the banter to be easily his fondest memory of being here instead of at a place more hospitable. Something though didn't sit well with him…this room and that large body of water. It was green and he felt if he stared long enough he could almost make out a object gliding through it. "Hey Elicia…did you-?"

"Ezra we have to keep moving otherwise-." Ezra had just blinked before a huge tentacle wrapped around her foot and pulled her into the water.

"Hang on Elicia…I…I…" Ezra was caught in a rather sticky situation. If he went down there the two of them could very well die. None of his training prepared him for taking on beasts of unusual nature. Taking a breathful of air he steadied his nerves and dove head first in; his eyes barely making out his hands in front of him. The static pop of his lightsaber failing reminded him that these weapons weren't made for underwater.

Nearing the tentacle that held onto Elicia he opened his mouth at what he saw. It was a huge undersea creature with a mass of tentacles swimming about and a cavernous like mouth with jagged rows of teeth. He could shoot off some lightning but it would shock everyone in here…including Elicia. He had never really tested how long he could hold his breath…now was good as time as any. Pushing off with his legs he descends as the tentacle with Elicia draws her close to the mouth down below.

There was panic in her eyes and each struggle she attempted only made the tentacle draw about her foot tighter. On his person there was on weapon that could slice through the tentacle and chances are no one even knew they were down here. Panic began to set in as he reached for her hand doing his best to comfort her. When he noticed her starting to lose air he once again let instinct kick in. Placing a hand behind her head he feels little resistance as they share their second kiss.

The kiss brings their bodies close together under water and he breathes into her mouth giving her what oxygen he can. It was important they both make it through this…he was too tied up in her now to simply swim away. The roar of the beast shook him a bit and as he slowly pulled away from her he saw her smile weakly but he could already see she was giving up. There was a sadness in her eyes and then with a push she shoved him away as the tentacle was about to dip her into its mouth.

Ezra felt the dark side and knew what it wanted him to do. The Dark Side did not care about persevering human life but if someone was in pain the best thing to do was cut ones loss and end their suffering. Ezra knew that the Dark Side did not save people or preserve life…it was always about taking away. The thing was he could never kill Elicia…she was too entrenched in his heart to lose.

And then he had an idea. His eyes brimmed with determination and using the force he begins to accelerate his swimming and as he nears a tentacle he sends a condensed burst of force lightning through it. If this worked the lightning would travel down the length of the tentacle and into the beast itself, that or the very least give it enough pain to lose Elicia.

The tentacle did indeed twitch and spasm and the beast let out a howl of pain. The only problem was Elicia caught some of the lightning and her body writhed in pain. Diving down he scoops up her body and begins his ascent with her limp body in his arms. To save the one he loved he would have to shock her…sounded bad but letting her get eaten was never the option. A few tentacles were trying to get hold of him and he spun his body about feeling the slimy tentacles run along his body but not getting a good enough grip.

Ezra knew he only had so much left in him and as he popped through to the surface he placed Elicia down. Reaching out for her hand their fingers barely touch before he is pulled back down into the water. The world is green all over and he is pulled deeper into the watery grave that would swallow him whole unless he did something really fast. Elicia was safe…and he had kept his promise to her father…but now it was his turn to make amends for what he had done. He had wronged so many people by turning to the Dark Side…if there was a chance at redemption this was his only window.

Turning himself around so he could face his death without looking away he sees the giant maw of the beast open wide to swallow him whole. It reminded him of the stories he heard about the dreaded Sarlacc of Tatooine…this was likely its uglier cousin. Bringing his arm forward he focused the last of his energy on the force lightning inside him…the very stuff that would focus on those who were wet…namely himself and this thing with no name. Building up the energy and the hate he sent out one giant electrical shot that was split up on its way to it.

The beast began to spasm about letting out a piercing yell that made his ears bleed. The lightning arced about and collided with his body and even with his foot free he was nowhere near strong enough to endure this amount of pain. His skeletal frame could be seen and he lie there losing consciousness…darkness found him and he wore a smile knowing he had done what he had set out to do.

* * *

Ezra was uncertain how long he had been out but as he came to he found himself still breathing…albeit hair sticking up. He had some chest pains and as he rose up he saw an armored figure spinning a blaster in his hand…or hers. The armor was similar to that of Sabine…but the person behind it seemed less friendly. How could he tell…the person kept aiming the blaster down at him after each spin.

"So he wakes…quite a gutsy move kid shooting all that lightning where it was eventually going to hit you as well. Gotta say did not expect to find the Dark Side in ya…almost reminds me of another who used that power."

Ezra tried to imagine how he looked under there, now figuring it was a guy as he did nothing to disguise his voice. His armor was green and he had a jetpack on his back. Looking over he spots Elicia and as he tries to get up the guy aims his blaster at him…again.

"Don't be a hero kid…you know who she is? Her full name is Elicia Stron…her mother used to be quite the criminal mastermind…before she gave it all up; now I finally find her…and she is going to lead me to the riches she left behind for her. I was given the job of taking down that beast…looks like you did that for me so your life will be spared…consider it payment."

Ezra didn't feel like being rewarded…though he didn't feel like he, his mysterious savior deserved to be rewarded either given he just showed up. Elicia though…why hadn't she told him her mother was a criminal? "So you are just going to take her…just like that?"

"Well yeah…I am a Bounty Hunter…but that doesn't mean I'm paid that well at times. Look kid my Employer wanted to see you unharmed and to give you this…he figured you'd need it." The Bounty Hunter took something off his belt and then as he unfurled it Ezra noticed there was a crystal along with parts for a…lightsaber?

"How did you come across this…who is your employer?" Ezra demanded but the Bounty Hunter shrugged as he went to pick up Elicia.

"Hard to say…we only communicated through voice messages only, never a picture to go with the voice. Nice to see the Sith still giving it to the Jedi…best of luck to ya." As he began to take off on his jetpack Ezra looked over the lightsaber and darkness dwelled over him. It was time to hunt himself a Bounty Hunter.

 **Authors note:** Elicia has been taken by Ezra's mysterious savior and left with only a lightsaber he will have to search for clues…but that means catching up to him before he gets out of the sewers. Next chapter will be quite the hectic one as the crew of the Ghost land with their mission to find Ezra…unknowing that the Bounty Hunter they plan to pose is already there. The stakes have never been higher.


	8. Chapter 8 Bounty on the line

CH.8: Bounty on the line

Sabine sat next to Hera as they were beginning their final descent into Nar Shadda. Seems Lando came through for them and as they touched down she checked to make sure her pistols were ready to draw if things got hairy. "This is it…no turning back now. Everyone know their job?"

"Yeah yeah…protect you…blah blah can we get going?" Zeb was made up to look like a bodyguard so there was tuffs of hair added to his body and he wore an eyepatch which seemed to be irritating him highly.

"Keep the identities up long as you can…I'll find Ezra soon…promise." Kanan had been meditating for the last half hour or so since they parted company with Lando. Hera seemed concerned for him for when he had come onboard it was almost like he was hiding something…and Hera would know if he were doing that.

"Alright those departing for Nar Shadda please keep your weapons on you hidden at all times…but not far from reach. Also if you have any currency even the sweetest smile is checking you out as a mark…happy trails." Sabine rose up and grabbed at her hips walking down the ramp and breathing in the toxic fumes of the planet. Not exactly a sunny resort but it did keep one on their toes.

"This is humiliating…I can't believe I agreed to this." Sabine looked over her shoulder giving her girl a nice long look. Hera wore a top that showed off plenty of cleavage and her skirt was showing off those amazing legs and each time she moved it was like a private peek…ok…she needed to control where those thoughts were going. If she was thinking this half of Nar Shadda would too.

"Relax babe…you are traveling with the notorious Boba Fett…no one is touching you or looking at you the wrong way lest they want a blaster bolt drilled between their eyes." She put on a masculine tone and was all smiles under her helmet.

"Don't get cocky…most of these bloks would give you a run for your money," Zeb strolled past her and then showed a guy down for no apparent reason.

"What is with the accent Zeb?" Kanan asks as he joins them, his attire that of a peddler, though if one knew the Jedi the cloak kept them hidden.

"Huh…what she the only one to do one…oh alright fine. So any sense on where the blighter has gone off to?" Zeb asked.

Sabine was wondering that as well given their connection maybe Ezra would be close by and they could just leave here. She was getting looks and she was starting to sweat. If it came down to a fire fight half of Nar Shadda would be on them in seconds. They were just a small rag tag team of Rebels…if anything happened and Kanan wasn't with them…worse case scenario he was stuck here till Ezra was dealt with.

"Zeb…enough with the…you know what I am heading off now while I still am sane. I'll contact you once I find him." Kanan walked off and Sabine could see their contact fast approaching.

"Fett…glad to see you made it through safely," the man noted as he stood there, his shoulders were squared and he had this orange skin. He carried a heavy assault blaster rifle so if things went south that would pack quite a punch.

"Nar Shadda is prime real-estate which means all the best clients and business can be found here. So what was so urgent you pulled me away from my latest bounty?" Sabine made sure to cut through any formality and right to the business. Thankfully her male voice did not give away her gender.

"Oh right…well…turns out there is this kid who killed a guy. There is a lot of credits passing around dead or alive…figure if you get rid of him and say I did it you will get half of the reward." Sabine did her best to keep focused and not blast a hole through him. This was still Ezra and regardless his actions he was still family.

"Oh really…half…did you hear him Johnsie?" Sabine elbowed Zeb and was glad he was calm and that they were friends or her arm would be ripped from her socket.

"Oh yeah…heard loud and clear…sounds like fun. Though I suppose the credits maybe a bit under for a usual bounty." Zeb glared at the guy and he seemed to fidget.

"Ahhh…just like you to bring in hired help, sure no problem I'm sure we can work out a better deal once the guy is brought in. For now all I know is he was last spotted in the company of a blonde…shouldn't be too hard to find as they were seen ducking into the sewers."

Sabine and Zeb exchanged looks then. This was news to them and it was sort of hard to say what Ezra was doing with a girl. She remembered all those times he had flirted with her and she sort of missed those days…it was fun but she had Hera now so guess Ezra had finally moved on. "Ok so we will check the sewers then-."

"Hold up a sec getting a call," the guy held up one of his ugly claws as he went to take the call. Sabine did not like this…just as they were about to leave things got hairy.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Hera said, her lekku twitching a bit and she did not blame her. She didn't really have a lot to go on background wise for Fett and he was considered to be ruthless and cunning though far as body build that was another matter. She still had feminine curves in the hips that she tried to move past by walking with a limp so no attention was given to her hips.

"I'm sorry about that. I assume you would like half of your credits up front right…I mean that is how you do business right?" The guy looked them over and seemed to focus on Hera when Sabine placed a hand boldly on Hera's butt.

"She is with me…and sure…just name the place." She could see Hera blushing but also giving her a sign that said this was uncalled for. Removing her hand she fought her own blush.

"There is this bar not too far from here…your lady can entertain us while we go over the final details. Follow me." He led the way and Sabine tapped her helmet.

"We might be had…continue with mission. If you don't hear from us proceed to extraction." She took Hera's hand and continued after the guy.

* * *

Boba Fett never did trust Jedi or Sith…their kind were always playing the cards under the table. Dooku was not that bad, a gentleman who had always treated his father and him with a respect for their trade to get things done…so guess they weren't all that bad. Still when he had tracked a ship coming into Nar Shadda using his name he read up on the passengers. It was then he noted one of them carried a lightsaber. His employer would not be happy about this.

Knowing his friend could easily be duped he waited a bit and after hearing the end of the transaction; having placed a bug on his friend, times change and loyalties too, he chimed in. Revealing to him this person was an imposter and to get rid of them in a public place he had less people to worry about getting in his way. The Jedi on the other hand was another problem as he was not with the group.

Firing a blast behind him he cursed behind his helmet. He had thought the Sith wannabe would take his time going over his feelings and tinkering away at the weapon his employer gave him to give to the kid. However he was dead wrong as he was racing after him using one of those ornery powers to manipulate his speed. Since he was carrying the girl he wasn't going his usual speed so all he could afford was one blast while navigating through the sewers.

Making a sharp turn he finds many pipes pushing out from the wall. Turning on his side he looks back and sees the boy running a tad slower. Perhaps he was running out of steam…which would be good in his sense as this would be tricky maneuvering. Firing off a few shots towards him he sees him bring his weapon to bear on each shot and one of them winds up striking his jetback. Of course…he had forgotten the weapon was capable of sending the shot elsewhere but also redirect it as well…whoever trained him taught him too well.

Letting out a grunt as his helmet hits a pipe he goes crashing down…the girl slipping from his arms and landing on her stomach. Whatever the amount of lightning the boy placed in her she would not be getting up anytime soon. Of course he should not be thinking about her as he shook off the dull ring in his close quartered helmet. The soft plod of footsteps in the puddles of sewer water freed from the pipes alerted him to the slow approaching Sith.

"Hey there…don't be doing anything rash…I was not going to kill her!" Feet held both his blasters in hand and began to fire them as he slowly backed away.

"You did enough by taking her away…for that you will pay!" Fett cursed his luck and wondered if he would suffer the same fate as his father…with his head clean off his shoulders.

"We can both get out of this kid…just lay down your weapon…as an act of good faith you get the girl and I get to live. Normally I don't beg…still not going to so how about we part ways?"

The Sith deflected the bolts without missing a single one. Clearly his fast talking did little to perturb him. Catching a bolt in his shoulder he felt the cold realization that death was approaching. How did one compete with that? Continuing to fire he felt his hand get hot from one of the redirected blasts and his weapon fell. Swallowing a bit he finds himself falling and his helmet is cut into…the brilliant red blade closing in on his face.

"Very good…now finish it Ezra!" Fett knew that voice all too well. When he had been contacted by him he had cut through the static or whatever it was that was hiding his identity. Now he knew…and he pondered why the need to remove him.

"You wanted to know who paid me…look over there and see for yourself." Fett waited for the blade to end him or pull away…he was voting for the latter.

Sure enough the sound of new footsteps was heard and the lightsaber pulled back and he scrambled to get his jetpack and not looking back he leaves. It was clear this was a personal matter and if he stayed that Ezra may very well end him…and he still had important things to do. The girl could be left behind…why should he care about making a whole lot of money…well sure he should care but right now with a busted jetpack and wounded shoulder he couldn't handle anymore fighting.

* * *

Ezra had seen the face of the Bounty Hunter…he was just a young man and the fear on his face was one similar to one of his own. He could not kill him…and maybe that marked him as a failure in the Inquisitor's eyes…but he had done enough killing.

"You failed to kill him…you hesitated and in so doing let him escape! I have been watching you Ezra…this was all a test and you could not separate your feelings for this girl away from your true destiny-."

Ezra eyed him and held his blade out. "Destiny…I'm through jumping through hoops for you…this ends now Inquisitor." Ezra was about to race towards him when he fell to his knees as his hand went to his throat.

"Poor move Ezra…have you even considered the stakes at hand? Right now your friends are walking into a trap…set up by the very man you let go. And this girl…she will die unless you do as I say right now…your choice." Ezra felt the air escaping him as his grip tightened on his throat and the Inquisitor held his lightsaber up ready to throw it.

"W-Wait…what will you have me do…Master?" Ezra wanted to warn his friends…but…he didn't even know where they were…or the fact they had come here for him.

The Inquisitor wore a toothy grin and as he released him he walked over and lifted his head up so his eyes could meet his. "Kill Kanan."

 **Authors note:** Hera, Sabine, and Zeb are walking into a trap and Ezra is tasked with one final mission…to kill his former Master. It sucks being stranded…especially when the stakes are stacked against ya. First Tatooine, then Hoth, now it all comes down to Nar Shadda. It is all leading up to showdowns though the one that will matter most…is Master vs Apprentice.


	9. Chapter 9 Changing odds

CH.9: Changing odds

Sabine, Hera, and Zeb were led to a bar that was noisy and filled with the sort of scum would not want to bump into in a dark alleyway. Sabine kept close to Hera seeing the way they looked at her girlfriend, soon to be wife, and it made her trigger happy…if she was firing that was. Their contact who knew Fett had been awfully quiet since getting that mysterious call…something told her the gig was up. Right now it was all about how long they could keep this cover up…perhaps long enough to give Kanan the time he needed to find Ezra.

"Please have a seat…and your girlfriend can take the stage as the previous act has just finished." Sabine glowered at the man but he could not see her face as it was well hidden behind her helmet.

"It is alright babe…I'll be thinking of you when I am up there," she gave her a wink before taking the stage like a pro. Sabine felt really bad for getting Hera into this. She knew that this was a part of her race she did not take pride in. They had been sold off as slaves and used as sexual objects for a long time; hardly any of them were seen as intelligent beings. Still at least Hera had one Twi'lek she could be proud of…even if she was dead now.

"So…you were speaking of payment upfront?" Sabine cut down to the chase taking a seat while Zeb stood over her.

"Yes…but let us watch the show first…the credits will arrive soon enough." Sabine nodded her head and watched as Hera started off slow…finding her footing on the small stage. There was a pole that extended up into the ceiling and Hera used the prop well placing one hand on it as she spun herself around then lifted one leg around it hanging upside down.

There were a lot of cheers from the crowding alien spectators along with a few rogue humans who likely had a death sentence somewhere. Sabine spoke softly so she could not be heard to Zeb. "How many thugs you count?"

"Too many…you were right about this being a trap, seems we've been found out after all. Not sure how he found out we weren't legit…but the venue leaves us little room to retreat let alone fight our way through."

Sabine chewed on her bottom lip while looking to Hera who could also see the odds stacked against them. As she touched the stage with her leg she began to move her hips to the pulsing music around her, her hands reached to the air and she turned around giving a shake of her butt. She couldn't very well just sit there and let them kill her…or Zeb for that matter. This guy sitting so smug in his seat gawking at her…he'd be the first to go.

"So were you going to tell me who you were talking to?" Sabine decided to give him time to fess up…lest things get messy.

"Hmm…oh just a business associate of mine…you know I can make you an offer for your girl, she'd fetch quite a price-."

Sabine reached for her weapon but Zeb stopped her. Nodding her head she resists the temptation and instead just throws out a punch crunching his nose up. "That was not the business arrangement we came here for…know your place."

The guy seemed to get the hint and she hadn't drawn too many people in on her…yet. Still they were there among the audience…maybe some just showing up. If they were going to make a move they'd need high ground and the only one with that was Hera. What was it that guys wanted in this place more then anything…oh right…

"Girl…I require you down here for a lap dance…so get your butt down here." There was a disappointment among the gawkers but Sabine cared little for their ruined entertainment. Watching as Hera left the stage she patted her lap and Hera took a seat as she began to roll her hips along her.

"You got her quite tame…impressive. Tell me Fett…how did you become quite the ladies man?" Sabine looked to Zeb and then it became clear she had made a mistake in her characterization of the Bounty Hunter. Fett never really had a lady with him…though the guy seemed convinced till he got the call in which his demeanor changed.

"Oh you know…girls like bad guys," she gave Hera's butt a light tap and placed a blaster in the back of her outfit.

"I see…well then…perhaps you will have no trouble securing more for the rest of us." Sabine saw the aliens stepping through the crowd with their weapons shown.

"Sorry…I'm a one woman kind of man…perhaps Zeb here can help you." Sabine nods her head and Zeb walks over…picks him up by his collar and throws him right into his men.

"Was that lap dance really necessary?" Hera asked while pulling the blaster free and taking a shot at one of the aliens who tried to shoot but failed to as their weapon got jammed.

"I was getting you off the stage…you can thank me later." Sabine dove for cover as a multitude of shots fired over her head. Popping up she took aim at the leg of a Rodian and watched as he fell down hard hitting his head on the counter.

"Will you ladies quit your yammerin and shoot…sheesh you two aren't even married yet but you sure act like a married couple." Zeb rushes from cover and takes on a Trandoshan swinging his fist into its face and pushing him onto a table.

"You know he is right…perhaps we should focus on the shooting…then the conversation," Hera notes as she rolls from cover up against a couch before letting her pistol cool down.

"Agreed…I love you babe." Sabine climbed out of cover and seeing one of the thugs get near she wrapped her legs around his neck then brought him down with a thud on the ground. As another alien got close she fired off a shot punching through his chest. Hera had her covered as she shot at someone who was about to lower a heavy object over her head.

The bar exploded in a fire fight of sorts and Zeb took up most of the heavy lifting throwing thugs about and letting out a warrior yell. Sabine crawled away a bit as she tried to catch her breath but then she saw a Gammorean of all things and as it kicked her in the helmet she went rolling along the floor. Picking herself up she felt its fist explode in her face, er helmet and she went flying into the counter. She was tasting her own blood and she removed the helmet in time to see him coming at her. Rolling along the side of the counter she swung her helmet into its head buying her time.

Hera saw her predicament but she was pinned down by heavy fire. Zeb was getting ganged up on and his body was taking a beating as there was just too many of them to deal with. Sabine had her own problems as the Gammorean charged at her knocking the wind out of her body and then lifting her up slammed her to the floor. Lying there she can see the opposition gaining ground and the Gammorean was lifting up a pretty heavy ax. Biting back any tears she waits for the ax to fall.

* * *

Kanan heard the message sent to him by Sabine and he had reached a crossroad. He could not leave them to their fate…but he also couldn't let Ezra disappear forever. And that is when a figure pulled him into an alleyway and though he struggled the figure refused to let go. Kanan was not a bronze fighter, at times he would rather solve matters diplomatically or the very least through the force. As they stopped he struggled free and reached for his lightsaber.

"Easy there…you light that up and you will draw unwanted attention to yourself." Kanan took a moment to realize the voice of the person who had done this.

"Lando…what are you doing here?" Kanan asked as he looked at the crafty smuggler who just lowered his hood.

"I figured you would need a hand…given what is at stake. Bail is up with the Falcon and will be here to extract us when the time is right. So…we going after Ezra or not?" Lando wore that suave smile of his and he had to hand it to him…he did have a death sentence…but he was quite reliable in a pinch.

"No…I will handle Ezra on my own but you can do something else for me. My friends are in trouble…likely heading into a trap. I have a suspicion Sabine's cover of posing as this Fett may have not gone over well. The tracker on Sabine points her at the bar a little way from here. And before you begin the tracker was initiated once Sabine tapped her helmet. You up for playing hero?"

Lando smirked as he pulled his robe back to reveal thermal detonators and several array of weaponry he did not want to ask where he got. "You know…I always carry these around just in case…looks like I will finally get to use them."

"That is great Lando now get going…not sure how much time they have. I mean the odds-."

"There is a thing you need to know about Corellians Kanan…never tell us the odds. It'll be fine now that Lando is on the scene. Just you worry about finding Ezra and bringing him back in one piece. Forget what Obi-Wan told you…there is always a way…I may not be a Jedi but I can read a scene pretty clear. May the force be with you."

Kanan smiled watching as the smuggler headed off. Turning to his own situation he finds a door that leads into the sewers. Popping down he drops into a crouch before rising up and popping a glow rod to show him the way. Each step wasn't exactly stealthy but he figured being in the sewers one was not trying to be. His heart was beating loud and after many turns and twists he finds himself in a huge room with gears turning and the sound of sewer water all around.

"Hello Master…glad you could show." Kanan looks up in time to see Ezra standing on one of the pipes. There is a different aura about him as he leaps down in a somersault and as he lands he looks past his bangs giving him this haunted look.

"Ezra…I'm glad I found you we need to get out of here. Sabine and the others are in danger and together you and I can-."

"The time for talking is over…I am through with the way of the Jedi! It is time we settle this once and for all, which one of us is better. I can't tell you how long I have waited for this." Ezra wore a toothy smile and as he began to rise up with laughter rising above the water he reached for his weapon and as it turned on the brilliant flash of red made his heart sink.

"Ezra…I don't want to kill you…but you aren't giving me a lot to work off of." Kanan lights up his own weapon and the two face off. It was the showdown he never wanted…Master against Apprentice.

 **Authors note:** The time has arrived…Kanan must fight his former pupil in a fight surely to be legendary. Though is there more at work here or is this really the end? Meanwhile Sabine, Hera, and Zeb are facing a battle of their own and a familiar face may pop in to save them.


	10. Chapter 10 Fights on many ground

CH.10: Fights on many ground

Kanan and Ezra square off…the two of them circling one another as they grip their weapons. Ezra faces him with a one handed stance while Kanan faces him with both hands gripping the weapon. There was a silence that went beyond speaking…it spoke deeply within as the roiling emotional tide threatened to overwhelm them. All that time spent training…and it had led here of all places…in a sewer. "You can still turn away from the Dark Side Ezra…it is never too late."

"It is too late Kanan…my entire adventure, if you can call it that on this planet has set me on a path I can't walk away from. I have killed…and Jedi are supposed to be disciplined warriors fighting for good…not evil." He swung his lightsaber in a high arc and Kanan brushed it aside but the anger behind it sent him back a pace.

"Ezra you were only following orders from your Master…he is the true villain. A Master must know the character of his Apprentice…see through the training as one would a friend or family member. I realize that as Jedi we must distance ourselves from our Apprentices so they won't ever hurt us…but…I've grown to know you and understand you Ezra and I am too deep to walk away."

Ezra struck again and the two parried as blue and red clashed. Kanan was drowning in Ezra's hate and pain…it was almost too much to bear. Switching to one hand he goes to force push him but Ezra matches his hand and as they push against each other there is a strain on the both of them. Kanan looks into his former Apprentice's eyes seeing the turmoil within…this went deeper than their falling out.

"I have no choice…I have to fight…don't you get it?" The two then were thrown across the room with Ezra crashing into the wall and Kanan throw into one of the gears. Hearing a rib crack he bit down on his tongue tasting blood. Holding his chest he slowly rises and sees Ezra close to losing consciousness, likely a concussion from the force of the wall.

"No I don't get it Ezra…and don't shut your eyes…take out all your hate on me…I can take it." Kanan was fighting his Apprentice on two levels, one was to keep him awake and the other was to get to the bottom of all this.

"I can't say…all I can say is you must die…there is no way around it." Ezra raced at him using his force speed and Kanan barely had time to flip away as he saw the red blade dance and cut into one of the gears. The room began to shake violently and the groan of something bad was coming.

"Ezra…I have to come to learn there is always a choice…it doesn't matter if you are up against a wall with no way out…long as you one person in your corner things don't look so bleak." Kanan was pushed on the defensive as Ezra swung his blade at him. The room was filled with the hiss of their blades making contact and Ezra looked confused.

"Kanan…I'm sorry…sorry for everything. I should never have gone to him…should never have sought out another means to the truth…running away from the fact that I was upset that Sabine was getting married." Ezra shot out some force lightning and Kanan flinched as pain shot through his body from his broken rib and he was sent to his knees as lightning built up deep within him and his bones.

"Ezra…just talking about it…you are already starting the healing process…" Kanan saw Ezra standing before him with his blade dipping just under his chin.

"I buried everything and everyone that meant the world to me when I became his Apprentice…lost myself to the darkness and the hate that came with it. There was only cold and isolation and I began to forget about who I was before…lost all sense of any light that ever touched my very existence. I was lost among the stars and when I was given my first mission I gave it my all…but that wasn't enough."

Kanan had blood running down his lip and as he saw Ezra take a swing at his head he threw his lightsaber above his head and watched it cut through one of the pipes and sewage water came down right on top of Ezra. Ezra managed to pull his weapon away but he still got most of the smelly water all over his clothes.

"An Apprentice is never to get a solo mission till they are good and ready. You can be trained for months and still not ready for what is asked of you. I remember with my Master she was there for me through it all…keeping me grounded and secure till I was ready to be on my own. What the Inquisitor did to you…it was wrong."

Kanan caught his weapon as it came back to him and he held it outright in challenge. He was getting to the bottom of Ezra's fall from the Light Side and it was clear his emotional state of mind had a great deal to do with it. Sabine getting married was a trigger but it was also a sign that Ezra was not processing the change correctly…he was like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. After having pursued Sabine for so long to be rejected each way…that amount of pain did not leave. While none of this excused him for killing another Jedi…it did show a thing or two about his character.

"I was supposed to track down a Jedi and kill him. I had no luck in finding him though; the Inquisitor didn't give me much to go on. Still when I saw him in the bar…I got reckless, I revealed I was a Jedi without knowing it and alarmed him of my presence. I chased him and he saved me…we fought on the roof and when I killed him all he wanted was for me to look after his daughter. I found out from the Inquisitor that the entire planet wanted me dead…that no one was allowed in or out till it was carried out and it didn't take long for them to find me.

"I eventually found the girl I was meant to protect, Elicia, and while we started off on rocky terrain I grew to like her as a person and someone I wanted in my life. Things just went down from there after being saved by a Bounty Hunter then finding out this guy was hired to give me a weapon…and…ugh…I came close to killing him when the Inquisitor showed and told me I had to kill you if she was to be saved!"

Kanan nodded his head then realizing the true intent of this. Of course it did little to protect him as he left himself vulnerable and Ezra shot him with another force lightning sending him onto his back writhing as the pain rode all over him. Hearing footsteps he looks up as he sees the Inquisitor holding a girl up in the air in a force grip, though from the looks of it the girl was barely conscious.

"Now Ezra…shall we try this again…and this time no hesitancy." Kanan glowered at the man but saw Ezra raise his weapon and closing his eyes he heard the lightsaber swing.

* * *

It was all down to this. Sabine waited for the ax to fall and just as it was about to fall down she saw a circular like device roll between his legs. Finding some reserve energy she rolled out of the way and leaped towards Hera who had little time to react as their bodies collided and the room lit up in an explosion of body parts and shrapnel.

Sabine landed atop her girl and looked down at where her hand landed and grinned. "At least things are still exciting huh?"

"Uh huh…if you don't mind I'd like that back please," Hera quipped back and Sabine let go of her chest then looked in the direction where the thermal detonator had came from.

"Hello ladies…and Zeb…don't mind the intrusion just thought I'd stroll in and try out the hero thing." Sabine saw the dust clear and standing there with a heavy blaster was Lando, his crooked grin making him a poster of the Rebellion if any.

"And how does it fit?" Sabine called out rather relieved to have some reinforcement…even if it was just Lando.

"I'll let you know after we get out of this alive. Shall we even the numbers then?" Lando fired at a recovering alien and shot him in the back then dove for cover as several shots came his way.

Sabine nodded her head as she joined in firing off her own shots and forgetting about the pain that worked its way through her body. Hera was up against her back as they took care of both sides of the room keeping each other safe. She imagined it would be like this when they were married…though likely less messy and the whole stranded part. She was through being stranded.

"Care explaining why you are here?" Zeb inquired as he managed to turn the table on his foes and thrashed about as he leaped through the air bringing his fist down on a Rodian.

"Oh that…well…I couldn't let you guys have all the fun now could I? I found Kanan and offered my services but he turned me down instead throwing me in your direction. He went after Ezra…that was the last I saw him. Whatever happens that is on his end…what we need to do is get out of here and to the extraction point…soon."

"Why the rush?" Sabine asked. Turning with Hera she shoots a human wearing body armor between the eyes and watches as he crumples to the floor.

"Bail received a message…seems a Star Destroyer is heading this way. If we don't pull out not only will be stranded but…it is a good probability we'll be captured by the Empire." Lando was grabbed from behind and he slammed his elbow into the guy then threw him over his shoulder and fired down at his body.

"Let's hope Kanan finds Ezra fast then…cause we're not leaving without him," Hera told everyone as she spun her body over to a guy trying to grab at Sabine and disarmed him then kicked him in the crotch and hit him in the face with the butt of her weapon.

"You are crazy Hera…it is bad enough dealing with these thugs but the full might of the Empire is no joking matter. Oh sure we can hide for a while without being found sure…eventually though friendly faces will turn on us looking to make good with the largest presence out there. I don't know about you but I don't want to see this Emperor-."

"Do what you like Lando…but this crew is going to be brought back together…and even if I have to put off my own wedding…it will be done. Right babe?" Hera asked her and Sabine smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I love you." She pulled her to her body as she made out with her kissing her deeply as she runs her hands over her body.

"Do they always do this?" Lando asked as he got hit across the face and pinned to the wall as he found himself losing air.

Zeb pounded the guy in the back then threw him into some of his friends coming to help. "Let them have this moment…they are putting their very lives on the line to see their family reunited, and yeah…this happens now and then…you get used to it."

Sabine pulled back from the kiss and went to finish off someone when a blaster was heard. Sabine at first looked down but saw it wasn't her. Zeb appeared fine and so did Lando…but that meant…

"Hon…I feel cold…" Hera then fell down and Sabine's heart stopped. Standing in the doorway was a green armored man with a broken helmet.

"Will the real Boba Fett please stand up…cause he is royally ticked off!" He stares out at them and Sabine feels tears spring to her face.

"Hera…Hera babe no…no!" She rushes to her side holding her body as Lando and Zeb are held at blaster point.

"Whose next?" Boba Fett asks.

 **Authors note:** A double cliffhanger as lives are in the balance. Things are not getting easier for the Rebels and as the final parts of the story are told will they or won't they be stranded remains to be seen. Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11 Rebels on the line

CH.11: Rebels on the line

Kanan expected Ezra to kill him…that it would all be over and he would join his Master. He would not blame Ezra for what he would do…simply because he was forced into a situation with no way out. This girl he truly cared for was in trouble…albeit by falling for someone it was used against him and his emotional stability was not there, still, it was better than moping around angst like. Kanan was to set to embrace death rather than fight it. He was calm in his final moments set upon his knees and taking one last breath to seek out the after life.

And then a grunt was heard and Kanan opened his eyes as he saw Ezra shoot a tiny bit of force lightning towards the Inquisitor sending him reeling back and Elicia was set free. "Ezra…how did you do that?"

"I have learned to channel my darkness and focus the lightning from within to a tiny condensed burst to render my opponent defenseless. Sadly I used this same tactic against the Jedi I killed…yeah." Ezra rubbed the back of his head with a small guilty smile.

Kanan went to activate his weapon as the Inquisitor recovered and held his weapon out at them. "You traitor…you have no place on the Dark Side…you shall be eliminated here and now."

"Inquisitor you have no right speaking to Ezra like that…he only ever did what you wanted but you could not offer him praise or stand by his side. A good Jedi Master learns to appreciate their Apprentice for their strengths…and their flaws for long as they have those you can help them out till they are ready to go out on their own. You failed in being a Master for you stranded him on this planet and hid in the shadows waiting for him to fail…so he could be eliminated."

It was a stretch he admitted but he only trusted the Inquisitor so far, which was he didn't' really trust him to save his life. The Inquisitor had set Ezra up by having him set to kill him…and he likely knew Ezra could not kill him. Perhaps there had been some hope in molding him to his exact liking, after all this he would admit to himself…he had tapped into that potential of Ezra he never was able to. Ezra was better at lightsaber duels and he could use his powers at the drop of a hat.

"Master…is this true?' Ezra asked incredulously as he joined him by his side. Kanan wasn't a fan of the red lightsaber, too many bad memories. Still if it was by his side he could tolerate it more then say if it were against him.

"I admit that is true…Ezra was to be killed regardless if he succeeded in killing you or not. Some people are born with dark hearts…you on the other hand Ezra regardless what I planted in your head you simply would not let go of your former past…the need to save people was too infused in you, and in that your heart was pure. You killed a Jedi…but you did not do it mercilessly as I had hoped…you slipped up and instead of killing the daughter you protect her. It probably didn't even dawn on you she may have the potential to be a Jedi!"

Kanan mentally face palmed himself as he did not see that coming. It wasn't a sure thing but some children with one or both parents as Jedi inherited that gift in becoming a disciple of the way of the force. Ezra himself clearly did not take this into consideration. The Inquisitor seemed well informed it seemed.

"Yes…I wanted you to kill her as well…an unspoken mission you failed in. If you won't kill her…I guess it is left up to me." As the Inquisitor went to raise his blade Ezra launched himself at him. Kanan tried to stop him but Ezra was pushing on ahead leaving him behind with Elicia. Kneeling down he places a hand to her neck feeling a weak but steady pulse. He could not follow Ezra while Elicia was in this state. He just hoped his Apprentice knew what he was doing.

* * *

Ezra battled the Inquisitor with all his strength and anger he could muster. The two of them were making their way down a long stretch of corridor, quite tight really as their blades struck up sparks as they moved along. Anger was flaring through him at being lied to and the fact that Elicia could be a Jedi. His entire world was shaken to its core as all this time training under the Inquisitor and he never once thought he would succeed.

"Yes give in to the hate and anger…let your feelings be true to what you really are Ezra…and perhaps you will still have a chance at being what you were always meant to be-."

"Your words mean nothing Inquisitor…you failed in creating a clone of yourself, a representation of what is wrong with this universe." Ezra brought his leg out kicking him as he brought his lightsaber down on top of his and he watched as he stumbled back into a wide open room with a small platform held above the raging water down below.

"You don't really believe you can best me on your own boy…do you?" The Inquisitor raced at him and put him on the defense. Ezra blocked most of his attacks though one went through slicing at his cheek. Yelling out in pain he rolled along the ground feeling the heat of the lightsaber make its mark.

"I am both a warrior of the light and dark…I think I can handle one Inquisitor." Rising up he spun his body in the air and brought his weapon down hard on his. Sliding along his into a deadlock he stared into those cold soulless eyes of his.

"You are so naïve…you think just cause you learned the powers of the Sith that you can also have powers of the Jedi. One can't have both powers…one can't exist as both a Jedi and Sith…you are up against the ropes here in your logic and your power!" The Inquisitor pushed him back and with a swipe of his red blade he cut into his shoulder.

Ezra winced as his eyes started to water…his entire body was being taken down piece by piece. The Dark Side of the force was heavy…and his arms were beginning to tire from using the lightsaber so much after his fight with Kanan. Perhaps the Inquisitor had hoped to wear him down in that fight…and now here and now his life would be forfeit. Nearing the edge he looked down to see the rolling water and one fall could be a deathly one.

"I have two Masters…just cause you gain one doesn't mean the old one is left behind. You gave me a great deal to think about Inquisitor and for that I am grateful…plus you tapped into a part of my brain to give me an increase in my training…but you were never really going to see me advance to someday become a Master myself…and that is a sad thing when a Master has no faith in the abilities of their Apprentice. I don't mind being an Apprentice for a long while…so long as it is with the right person." Ezra saw the Inquisitor fume and as he attacked again he closed his eyes and leaped over him and landed behind him.

"You are proving to be more of a nuisance than I thought. Instead of you wearing down as I thought you keep moving about trying to buy time…buy time for what though?" Ezra simply smiled and gestured towards where they came from.

Kanan had set Elicia down nearby and came out with his lightsaber burning brightly. "Sorry I'm late…thought I'd give you the floor Ezra. I am proud of you for not giving in to your hate and doing something you would regret."

"This is all very touching but if you don't mind I have places to be…and Nar Shadda has worn out its welcome." The Inquisitor went to attack him again and Ezra brought his weapon up to block. Kanan soon joined in and the two Jedi fought the Inquisitor as Master and Apprentice once more. Their attacks were in sync and the Inquisitor was starting to sweat it out.

"It took me a bit but I finally learned who I am…and I can't hide it any longer. The reason I had trouble learning the way of the Jedi is because of my Sith abilities lying dormant. The Inquisitor brought them out in me but it doesn't define me…only my actions do and from here on out the code of the Jedi I will follow…but the darkness has tainted me some so I will continue my training as a Jedi while also keeping these powers of mine."

Ezra knew Kanan wouldn't like this but it was who he was. The Inquisitor also seemed confused though he didn't show it as much. As the battle continued Ezra had a plan. Taking lead his lightsaber pounds away at the Inquisitor leading him to the edge. Kanan comes in from behind and Ezra leaps back then and sends force lightning into his boot.

"What the…what is the meaning of this?" The Inquisitor shook a bit and then Kanan stood before him.

"Inquisitor your days are numbered…go take a swim…and don't come back!" Kanan kicked him then and watched as his body sailed about down into the water below where he did not surface.

Ezra smiled as he collapsed to the ground feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The Inquisitor was gone…finally…he felt his lids grow heavy and as Kanan said something it was lost to him as he fell.

* * *

Sabine held a bleeding Hera in her arms as Zeb and Lando were tied up. Boba Fett was talking to one of his men…likely getting their opinion who he should kill first. Of course there was also the possibility he was weighing his options given the Imperial forces about to land. She should have listened to Lando…but…it was too late now.

"Alright…I have thought this over and instead of kill you I will sell you to your Imperial friends up above. I need to buy myself a new jetpack and to pay these friendlies you see around you. Your girl will bleed out before they get here and that is fine…I imagine they won't need all of you alive anyway." Fett spoke like a cold hearted criminal…which is what he was.

Sabine stroked Hera's cheek gazing down at her face as it struggled to be composed even though the pain was eating away at her. She had stopped most of the bleeding but it wouldn't help long if they didn't get her medical treatment. "Hey babe…how you holding up?"

"I've been better…and you?" Hera coughs weakly and Sabine feels herself breaking down. She was not about lose her future wife to this…not when they were so close.

"Aside from you bleeding out on me…peachy," Sabine cracks a smile but it is strained. Leaning down she kisses her lips and Hera kisses back…though as strong as she breaks out coughing once more.

"This is all very touching but can we move this along…the Imperial forces will be here soon and I want you all presentable." Fett deserved a blaster bolt right through his brain…but they were outgunned and outnumbered.

A robed figure stood in the back and she didn't even notice till right this second. She didn't recall him being there before and even Zeb and Lando looked that way. Lando seemed to recognize the figure though and he spoke up. "Say Fett…have you ever gone up against a Jedi?"

Fett rolled his eyes and looked at the smuggler. "As a matter of fact I did, though he had a red blade and shot lightning so must've been a Sith. Why?"

"I'd put your weapons down if I were you," the voice said from under the robe. As the remaining hired thugs let out a chortle a blue hiss snap revealed to them a lightsaber.

"A Jedi…but how…when?' Fett fired off a shot but the Jedi expertly blocked it knocking it into the ceiling. A salvo of shots were fired all at once but the Jedi defended himself nicely working the room well in sizing up his targets and redirecting blasts their way.

Sabine watched his footwork and noticed he was never out of step and as he chopped off limbs on his way he spun the blue blade magnificently. When the aliens and humans fell down either dead or wishing they were the Jedi stood before Fett. "I would advise against further bloodshed and make yourself scarce…lest you want your Imperial friends to realize you came up empty handed."

"This isn't over…I will be back…" And then like that Fett ran off and Sabine hoped she never saw his face again.

"Well done…though I'm curious why you came down here." Lando patted the man's shoulder and as Sabine looked up she suddenly realized who they had been saved by.

The hood fell back revealing the kind bearded face of their savior…Obi-Wan. "I'd say the same reason you are down here Lando. Now let me see to Hera…I might be able to help." As he knelt down Sabine was about to question him but he said nothing as he went to work. Sabine decided then to lay down as her body was exhausted. For the time being they were safe…she just hoped Ezra and Kanan were ok.

 **Authors note:** The Inquisitor is gone and Fett has fled…all seems peaceful…for now. However Imperial forces are set to land and the 24 hours they were given is almost up to get out of there. Next chapter will set the Rebels against the clock as they seek to escape against overwhelming odds.


	12. Chapter 12 Escape from Nar Shadda

CH.12: Escape from Nar Shadda

Sabine did not imagine herself in a situation like this where not only an entire planet was against her and her friends but also the Empire. Imperial forces had set down in Nar Shadda and were asking around for them. Hera had managed to pull through thanks to Obi-Wan but she was still out of it so she carried her like her life depended on it. Lando took up the rear as they advanced from cover to cover trying to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Right now she had no clue where Kanan or Ezra were and only hoped they showed before they made it to the extraction point.

"I'd say we got ourselves in quite a pickle this time," Zeb says as he crouches beside them looking out at the white armored patrol.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Lando dead panned; "now anyone got a plan how we're going to make it to the Ghost?"

"I will distract the Stormtroopers and buy you time to get to the ship. They may not be Clones anymore but their minds can be tricked still. I am all ears if anyone else has anything brilliant to boot or it is up to me then." Obi-Wan looked around at all of them and they must've been the most pathetic group of Rebels ever…cause they had nothing.

"Good luck then Obi-Wan…we'll meet you at the ship." Sabine told the wise old Jedi who had came to bail them out of a rather deep situation they got into.

"Yes well all the same I'd rather be on Tatooine basking in the twin suns…but it feels good to be back in the action again. Who knows…perhaps if the time comes up again where my service is needed I'll be glad to lend a hand." With a twinkle of mischief in his eyes he set off with a wave of his hand leading the Stormtroopers off in the wrong direction.

"That guy is alright in my books…now let us go before they realize they've been tricked by a veteran of the Clone Wars." Lando led the way now and the rest of them followed. Sabine stared down at the face of her love noting how she was in and out of consciousness. She needed rest and all this moving around was not helping any.

"Hold…we might have a problem," Lando holds up a hand and as they stop they notice a huge alien sniffing the air.

"Heh…looks like my type of fun…you lot stay back…I got this." Zeb began to inch out and as he got up behind him he wrapped his muscled around the thick neck of the creature and as it wailed he tried to put his hand over its mouth before breaking his neck.

"Zeb…you think you could have done that quieter?" Lando queried and then a group of Stormtroopers found them. Sabine didn't have time to draw her blaster and Lando wasn't any quicker on his before a Stormtrooper placed the weapon he carried against his chin.

"Rebel scum…it appears your days are numbered," the Stormtrooper noted as he motioned to Lando to get up. Everyone was in trouble now unless someone did something and with Obi-Wan out of sight they could not call him back.

"Please let us go…my girl is in need of desperate medical attention," Sabine attempted to reason with the man behind the visor…perhaps not being clones and all one of them might sympathize with them.

"We don't bargain with your kind…the Emperor will want to see you. Now all of you fall in line as we head back-."

The Stormtrooper collapsed as he was shot from behind and then a red blaze flew out cutting into the Stormtroopers before they realized what was happening. Sabine lifted her head and saw Ezra catching his lightsaber and Kanan carrying a half conscious blond.

"Hey you guys…looks like you've seen a ghost or something," Ezra cracked a smile though he quickly seemed to regret that as he held his shoulder.

"It looks like you guys have seen some trouble yourself. How is she?" Kanan walks over and looks down at Hera.

"She'll be better once we get off this planet. It is good to see both of you still alive. I take it this is the special girl huh Ezra?" Sabine teased him and he blushed.

"Kanan…it looks like you took my advice…now with your aide we might be able to make it off this planet in one piece." Lando cracked a smile and the group as one moved out as they advanced on the ship. The Ghost of course was surrounded by many Stormtroopers…each one standing guard and some behind heavy blaster arsenal of sort that could tear through them in seconds.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Kanan asked as he set Elicia down, his brow was furrowed and Sabine could see the fatigue setting in on his body.

"Well turns out the old Jedi fancied himself a hero and went off leading the troops on a merry adventure through Nar Shadda. Not sure when he will be back…last thing he did was comment on possibly going on another adventure like this, though I don't know about you but being stranded isn't all its cracked up to be. How you girls did it I'll never know."

Sabine cracked a smile and then Hera laughed a bit before she sat up holding onto Sabine for support. "It is easy…when you have the right companion."

"Go figure," Zeb rolled his eyes but it was all in good humor. "Well…I got it in me for one final push…don't know about you all but I say we make these troopers regret dealing with us pinned down Rebels."

"Kanan and I will take the front and try to protect you best we can. Zeb take Elicia and hold onto her tight. Sabine you and Hera…if able help out Lando and cover us. And everyone…I am sorry for everything…none of you would be in this mess if not for me. I don't care if I have to make it up for the rest of my life…if you will have me I'd very much like to be a Rebel once more."

"How about we talk about this when we're back on the ship…k?" Hera gave a weak smile as she took to her feet and accepted a blaster from Lando. "Ok everyone…to the downfall of the Empire!"

They all yelled and as they pushed out Sabine watched as Kanan and Ezra took to the battlefield, their lightsabers ablaze as they knocked blaster shots right back at their shooter. The two of them were a formidable team, Master and Apprentice not to be messed with. Sabine marveled at their renewed strength after being separated for a long period of time. It was like the two of them had a crisp new balance of sorts.

Sabine held onto Hera as they followed behind taking out snipers who positioned themselves on top of shuttles or behind cover. Lando was whooping as he seemed to be enjoying the intense warfare but she wasn't sure if it was out of excitement or fighting off his own fear. As each Stormtrooper fell another took his place and Sabine felt a few blasts hit her body. Staggering under the weight of Hera and the wounds she suffered she was finding her pace slowing down.

Zeb was racing past them with Elicia and he shoulder rammed any trooper who dare get in his way. The ship was up head but it didn't seem to be opening to let them on. There was one Ghost crew member still unaccounted for…Chopper. Sabine hopped he hadn't left the ship or was found cause they needed to board soon or they'd be surrounded. Even now they were being surrounded by the full might of a legion of troopers priming their weapons.

And then the ramp fell and the weapons of the Ghost came alive firing on the troopers. It happened in a heartbeat when she feared they would be struck down. Kanan and Ezra made it to the ship first and motioned to them to get onboard. Ezra walked back to the battle and held up the defense and she thought he would hold up…but during one block he had to hold his shoulder and his eye was hit. Ezra was down!

Kanan hurried to his Apprentice's side and picking him up he hurried onto the ship. They were all on but they were waiting for Obi-Wan to show. Ezra was screaming out in pain as he was placed onto a cot and Lando was up in the cockpit going over the pre-launch sequence while Hera sat in the co-pilot chair.

Sabine knelt by the door firing off what she could to buy them time. The shields were up but she imagined they were being drained. Just when she thought they were about to burn to a crisp she saw a hooded figure make it to their rescue…again. Obi-Wan sliced through the Stormtroopers in a rush as he backhanded a bolt directly into its owner. He appeared to be some sort of animal hidden in its fur as he leaped about showing off that Jedi Warrior skill.

Once he was onboard the rest of the troopers either fell or raced for cover. The robed Obi-Wan was panting heavily as he shook his hood free and noting Ezra's pain he hurried to his side. "This is bad…I'm afraid there is only one option now…and he is not going to like it. Any news from Bail?"

"We'll know soon enough…leaving Nar Shadda now!" Lando hit the thrusters and they ascended away from the planet hoping Bail would have the clearance they needed to escape. Everyone was huddled in wait…this was it…would they finally be free of this nightmare? Sabine looked on as Ezra continued to scream in pain and what happened next she didn't want to see. Instead she turned to the view ahead…and then…

 **Authors note:** What a rush and now for the finale of the story. It has been a long journey and I thank you all for being a part of it. In the beginning there wasn't much of Hera and Sabine as a pairing and many were against it. I might have made some believers out of some people or the very least got them involved in a story of love against the universe. No matter your view I hope you enjoyed this trilogy and who knows what I will write next. Anyway I think we are due for a wedding so get on your best dress or tux and celebrate with me as the wedding of Hera and Sabine begins.


	13. Chapter 13 A wedding to remember

CH.13: A wedding to remember

Ezra groaned as he stood in the dressing room for the guys. He was never one for dressing up but on this day he had no choice. There were still headaches from what happened to him during the escape from Nar Shadda. Obi-Wan seemed to know what he was doing and he had a stable hand as he removed his left eye. It hurt like hell still and seeing out of one eye was like permanently squinting. If he winked now people would wonder if he is hinting at something or he was just blinking. He had chosen to opt out of the cybernetic eye…at least for now. The tux fit him nicely and as he came out he saw Kanan was already in his.

"So when they ask if anyone objects…what will you say?" Kanan asks as he looks over at him. Since their battle things had gotten back to normal between them, well mostly, seeing how Kanan had him meditating most of the time to get back in touch with the force.

"Relax Kanan…I'm taken," winking at the man he walks to the mirror to see himself in it. Taking a breath he remembered the parting of Obi-Wan and Lando as they went to join up with Bail. They could not stay for the wedding even though it was on Bail's planet of Alderaan. It was a beautiful scenic paradise filled with wonderfully kind people and they were so understanding of Hera and Sabine's union to be. Bail had volunteered to officiate the wedding after all they had done.

Lando said he would be heading off for parts unknown so it would be a while till they saw him again, but, he told them if another adventure came up he would be game. Obi-Wan was heading home but he made sure to give Ezra a present before he left. Attached to his belt was a new lightsaber and the crystal was blue. Obi-Wan told him to take good care of this lightsaber and to remember the force was always with him…even when he thought it wasn't. Ezra held that close at heart and he was slowly beginning the healing process after being steeped in evil all this time.

Elicia had woken up sometime on their way to Alderaan and he heard from Sabine that she never left his side. It felt nice and it reminded him that when one door closed…another opened. He asked Elicia if she would consider being his girlfriend and she told him they would start off slow with her being his date for the wedding. Ezra took a breath as he realized things were actually looking up for him after a long struggle.

"You have matured nicely Ezra…but do not think the Dark Side won't tempt you again and lead you astray. The Inquisitor has planted some dark seed in you and even if you think you can walk the path of dark and light together…it will be tricky. These powers of yours, the Dark Side of the force…it drains you and you will need to find a medium of sorts, a middle ground to keep yourself from slipping. From here on out I will be your Master once again."

"I understand…Master." Ezra cracked a smile and the two of them shared a moment before the wedding march could be heard. "Aren't you supposed to be walking Hera down the aisle?"

"I knew I was forgetting something…ok wish me luck." Kanan ran off then and nearly bumped into Zeb who was coming out of his fitting with a suit that looked strained on him.

"What is his rush…ugh…can't believe Hera is having me wear this suit. My kind weren't supposed to wear constricting costumes. How you doing kid?" Zeb asked as he went to look in the mirror…though he had to bend down slightly.

"You know what…I've never been better." At least he hoped so…even with the Inquisitor gone he still felt lingering of anger residing in him. Boba Fett had shot Hera and tried to kill his friends then bring them in to the Empire. He could feel the fatigue washing over him but he did his best to keep these feelings at bay. He had a wedding to attend.

* * *

Hera stood in her wedding dress waiting for Kanan to show up. Since her own father was not here she had asked Kanan if he would walk her down the aisle. She was not sure if it would be awkward or not but he had agreed to do it. Now he wasn't here…sheesh…did men not know to keep a lady waiting? Hera was about to send Chopper looking for him when he dashed in looking like he had ran a mile.

"I'm sorry I was late Hera…lost track of time…it won't happen again," He wore a small smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Well it better not…I don't plan on getting married twice. You look handsome by the way…I bet there are a lot of ladies here just dying to ask you to dance with them." Hera gave him an elbow in the side with a teasing smile as she held out her arm to him.

"There have been a few…but…I'm Ezra's Master again and I don't think love was up my alley. Did you hear about him and Elicia?" He asks as he nears the curtain that would reveal the audience and Sabine waiting near Bail.

"Yes I think it is good for him…it gets his mind off Sabine and we won't have any outbursts from him. Elicia is a sweet girl and she brings out the old Ezra from before everything happened. Do you think he is ok though…you know-?"

Kanan shrugged as he usually did and he seemed to be staring ahead. "Ezra still has a long road ahead of him regarding finding that piece of mind not tainted by the Dark Side. Even now I fear he is only in remission…but let us talk no more on it…you have a wedding you need to be a part of."

Hera nodded her head as she watched the curtain fall away revealing the audience as they stand up to see her. Her dress is quite something, so full of colorful gems that represented unity and happiness according to those here on Alderaan. Bail had brought his daughter to the wedding to be the flower girl and she was quite a sight to see. She was still young but there was this fire in her eyes and Hera knew someday she'd really set the galaxy on fire.

Standing near Bail she saw Sabine wearing a dress of her own variance. Her hair color had changed as well from her usual rebel attitude to brown. It was hard to tell if that was her real hair color or not but it made her smile. Most of Alderaan was here to see the wedding and she thought she saw someone wearing a cloak but as she looked again they weren't there. Returning her attention up front she watches Kanan leave her side and she is left looking into the face of her love.

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered here on Alderaan to see these two wed in holy matrimony. I realize for many the love of two women is viewed as a travesty and it has no place in our Universe…but you couldn't be more wrong. Love has always been between two people and if that love is strong and if the two people are willing to fight for it…why deny them happiness? Alderaan has always been accepting of people's passion whether a person wishes to pursue art but fixes ships for a living or a person wishes to marry an alien when they are human. Today it is about these two…and they each have written their own vows they wish to read to each other. Hera."

Hera calmed her beating heart after hearing that lovely speech by Bail. Closing her eyes she listens to the words in her head and speaks them when she has calmed. "Sabine…our journey has been long and painful from being stranded on Tatootine, to Hoth…and finally on Nar Shadda. However our love has shone through and with each struggle our love has gained ground. I cannot see myself up here with anyone but you…you are my life, my center, my everything. Through all our adventures of being stranded I realize I would not want to be stranded with anyone but you…but…let us not do that again." This earned few chuckles and Hera continued. "Sabine, I love you so much and no matter where we go…I'll always be by your side."

Sabine cleared her throat as she seemed to be choking up. The audience was quite receptive and encouraging of them not asking them to hurry it up or any heckler who did not believe in their love. Through all their setbacks to this wedding they had finally made it to the altar and that meant proper closure to one part of their life…and the beginning of another. When Sabine finally spoke she saw the girl disappear replaced by a hardened woman so much more mature than the first day they met.

"Hera…you are my special part of me I never want to lose…you give me hope when I lose it…you give me courage in the bleak situations that I falter in. I never knew love before you came…did not know where I belonged let alone whose life I would make some importance in. You bring out the creative flare in me, the passion for life that just won't stop. I will be yours from here on out…forever and more, through thick and thin…you are never getting rid of me babe."

Hera began to cry a bit as that was about as moving as it got. Bail continued speaking but all she could do was stare into Sabine's face and feel that tranquility and love take over. When her veil was lifted and they exchanged rings she leaned in kissing her lips at the appropriate time. Sabine lifted her up and the two of them just went at it for a bit. When the kissing ended Hera caught her breath and placed her hands on her face. She had found her happiness. She had found her home.

* * *

The party after the wedding was filled with Alderaan's best food and the music was classical, perfect for slow dancing. Ezra was dancing with Elicia who just looked stunning in her dress. The two of them were dancing a bit away from all the other couples as they had this moment to themselves. "So what did you think of the wedding?"

"I think it was great Ezra…your friends looked quite comfortable with each other. I'm glad everyone is finding their place…not sure where mine is though…"

"Stay on the Ghost…I mean…why don't you stay on the Ghost for a while. I mean with Hera and Sabine leaving we will need someone to help out and I'm sure you have some talent that could be used to help out. Nar Shadda has been your home for a long time…but you can't go back. I'd really like it if you came with us."

Elicia became silent and Ezra could only take that as she was thinking deeply about this. He loved her deeply and he wanted her to be with him. The two just clicked…so she had to say yes right?

"Ezra…while I do love you…I can't go with you. You still killed my father…and that will take time to heal. I thought I had moved past it…thought that I could forgive you and let the past be done with. You are a sweet guy Ezra, and your path to being a Jedi will take most of your time…and for that my being in your life will only complicate things. You belong with them…I don't-."

"No don't say that…I need you Elicia…please stay with me I don't care if I spend the rest of my life earning your forgiveness…can't you see I was forced into killing your father…you have Jedi blood in you-."

"I don't want any part in being a Jedi…good or bad it is all the same. And while this Inquisitor had some involvement in tainting your soul…you were still the one who drove that weapon into my father…and that is on you. Far as where I'll be…I'll be here on Alderaan…your friend Bail offered me a position on his security force…and I took him up on it. I do hope you find someone out there Ezra…I really do…good bye."

Ezra could feel a tear roll down his single eye and as he felt her kiss on his lips he wanted to hold her and keep her by his side. He felt cold inside…he felt like he was being abandoned as he had been when he was a child. Everyone seemed to leave him…and as the music ended Elicia pulled away and ran off. Not feeling quite into the wedding scene he wonders off to stand on a bridge overlooking the water. Hearing the footsteps behind him he doesn't need to lift his head to know who it is.

"Elicia…she is not coming with us," Ezra spoke softly as he clenched and unclenched his hands at his side.

"I heard…and I'm sorry Ezra. I realize you are in a deep place right now but you need to let go. You are still young and you may very well find someone out there for you. I am not going anywhere Ezra…together you and I will fix things and get you back on track. Come on I hear Hera has an important speech to make…and she wants us there."

Ezra half nods his head as he follows after Kanan not telling him that the reflection he saw in the water was twisted and in despair. It was hard to tell how to read his reflection but perhaps due to his emotional state it could mean things weren't as fine as he thought. Standing beside Kanan he looks up as Hera taps her glass.

"Thank you all for coming…your open support of my marriage to my love shows that if one planet can accept this…in time others will as well. To my family here, members of the Ghost crew, I'd like to thank you for your acceptance and love…and your sacrifice to help make this possible. I have talked it over with Sabine and Bail and he has given us a wedding gift…a ship of our own. I don't know anyplace I'd rather be than with Sabine…and Sabine concurs so that is why we have decided to stick with the Ghost…for the time being. It is our home, our family, and our honeymoon will be spent helping out those in need…like always. To family, friends, and the future!"

Ezra was glad to hear they would be sticking around…but that still left them without a pilot. Perhaps he would talk to Hera about training him…it wouldn't hurt. Holding up his glass he went to sip it and watched as Sabine and Hera shared a kiss. While his future remained uncertain one thing he could say…Hera and Sabine's romance was one of a kind…and he hoped it lasted for a very long time.

THE END

 **Authors note:** And that loyal readers is that. I was at a dilemma in how to bring Ezra's story to a close and there was one part of me that wanted it to end on a happy note…but the dramatic part of me looks back at Ezra's journey and realizes that Ezra still needs to mature and grow and having him reunite with Kanan and reconnect that dynamic…that was important. I wanted Hera and Sabine to go off into the sunset as their relationship has been tested and tried for three stories and if anyone got a happy ending it was them. Far as Elicia…I don't think I need to tell what her fate is. As to Ezra and his emotional state and possibly hinting at the road that awaits him…I can only speculate on that. Anyway I thank you all for reading and following this trilogy. As I said I'm not sure what I am doing next or what pairing may come up but one can never tell…so long for now.


End file.
